Absolute Universe : T1 L'Héritier de Serpentard
by Raziel Tepes
Summary: Un être étrange apparaît, ramenant Sirius avec lui et Trelawney fait une nouvelle prophétie à propos du dernier héritier de Serpentard qui n'est pas celui que l'on croit... ABANDONNE DSL !
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Tous les personnages, à l'exception de Raziel et Lyra Lylyth appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Quant à Raziel et son épée ils proviennent de la série de jeux " Legacy of Kain : Soul Reaver " donc ils appartiennent à Crystal Dynamics. De plus, le nom de Lyra vient d'une autre fanfiction écrite par Lyrashin. Tous points communs entre les personnages de Raziel et Lyra ne sont que des coïncidences car je n'ai que légèrement modifié Raziel pour qu'il convienne à mes plans pour l'histoire. Pour finir, les modifications sont principalement l'amélioration et la perfection de ses pouvoirs de base que vous découvrirez bien assez tôt. Dernier petit détail : l'aventure commence fin Juillet après le Tome 5 et Harry va donc entrer en 6ème année.

P.S : L'apparence de Raziel correspond à juste après son évolution qui lui avait donné des ailes.

Résumé : Un être étrange apparaît, ramenant Sirius avec lui et Trelawney fait une nouvelle prophétie à propos du dernier héritier de Serpentard (qui n'est pas celui que l'on croit...)


	2. Un anniversaire mouvementé

**Chapitre 1 : Un anniversaire mouvementé**

Il semblerait que les étés soient de plus en plus chauds, chaque année, comme si la Nature pressentait que de mauvaises choses se préparaient... donnant ainsi un avant-goût de l'Enfer sur Terre.

En effet, Privet Drive était une fois de plus soumise à des restrictions pour l'usage de l'eau à cause de la sécheresse. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas pour autant un étrange enfant brun, qui portait toujours des habits trop larges ainsi qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Ce garçon se nommait évidemment Harry Potter et il avait gardé son habitude de traîner dans les rues malgré la chaleur.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que les Dursleys avaient apparemment décidés de l'ignorer complètement, se souvenant sûrement de la menace que leur avait fait Maugrey Fol-Oeil un mois plus tôt.

Harry en était satisfait même s'il n'y prêtait guère d'attentions ayant trop de choses à accepter, comme la mort ou plutôt la disparition de Sirius, qui était la seule vraie famille qui lui restait. Mais ce qui le perturbait tout autant voire davantage étaient les conséquences de la prophétie qui lui avaient été révélées deux mois plus tôt.

Lour destin et lourde responsabilité que la vie de Voldemort et d'Harry dépende du meurtre de l'autre. Tuer ou être tué, telle est la question que se posait Harry craignant les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir...

Pour passer le temps et se changer les idées, Harry s'était amusé à suivre Dudley et sa bande, mais tout en gardant une distance respectable. Harry avait ainsi l'opportunité d'assister à des actes de vandalisme très divers. Lorsqu'il commençait à se faire tard et donc que Dudley quittait son troupeau de moutons pour se diriger chez lui, Harry le rejoignait et s'amusait à le narguer, mais sans exagérer. En effet, Harry était curieux de savoir ce que les Détraqueurs lui avaient fait revivre pour l'avoir mis dans un état proche du coma.

Ce 31 Juillet, Dudley avait quitté son groupe plus tôt que d'habitude, ayant fini par comprendre que Harry le suivait en permanence et voulait le narguer à son tour. Harry finit par le rejoindre et commença à le narguer un peu :

" Eh, Doudichounet ! "

" Arrête de m'appeler comme ça si tu veux pas que je te colle mon poing dans la figure ! ", lui répliqua-t'il.

" Oh, mais c'est qu'il a de la répartie ! Je parie que tu l'avais préparé trois jours à l'avance ! Et que me vaut cet effort si difficile pour toi ? ", enchaîna Harry.

" Peut-être qu'à défaut de te faire des cadeaux, mes parents m'offriront ta tête comme punching-ball pour que je puisse m'entraîner avec ! J'ai une vraie famille moi au moins !", le provoqua le cachalot amphibie. (nda : enfin, s'il sait nager ! D'ailleurs, à votre avis, s'il va dans l'eau : il flotte ou il coule ? MDR!!!)

Harry, voyant rouge et sentant la colère monter en lui, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa en direction du coeur de Dudley en le menaçant :

" Retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite ou sinon... "

" Range ça !", paniqua tellement le gros tas qu'il semblait se liquéfier au vu des flaques de sueur qui coulaient de son front poisseux, "Je veux pas qu'il se reproduise la même chose que la dernière fois ! "

" Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé la dernière fois ? ", interrogea Harry, plein de curiosité.

Dudley le fixa d'un air de terreur absolue, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit un violent tremblement de terre se produisit, les faisant tomber à terre suite à une onde de choc qui comme le sentit Harry était d'origine magique et d'une puissance inouïe.

Harry se releva hâtivement, la main serrée sur sa baguette et cherchant à savoir d'où cela pouvait bien provenir. Mais il eut beau attendre, au moins cinq minutes, il ne découvrit rien et finit par ranger sa baguette tout en la gardant à portée de main. Enfin, Harry ramena Dudley qui était encore secoué par le choc.

Une fois rentré, Harry eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que sa tante Pétunia et son oncle Vernon ne l'ignoraient plus, mais le fixaient d'un air suspicieux. Ensuite, Vernon commença son interrogatoire :

" Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose ? "

" Non, je vous rappelle que je n'ai toujours pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ! ", s'exclama Harry.

" Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prononcer Tu-Sais-Quoi dans ma maison ! Et je suis certain que cette anormalité a un rapport avec ce séisme ! ", enchaîna Dursley qui affichait l'habituelle tête du type qui s'était assis sur sa perceuse en état de marche...

" Quoi ?!!! ", s'exclama Harry qui se demandait comment ils avaient compris l'origine du séisme... (nda : bah oui, il avait quand même pas réagi à ma description !)

Son oncle le regarda attentivement et finit par lâcher à contre-coeur :

" Viens regarder les infos, et ça se passe de commentaires... ", se hâta-t'il d'ajouter.

Stupéfait, Harry mit un petit moment avant d'en croire ses oreilles, puis il s'installa et regarda intrigué le flash d'informations télévisées.

" ... évènement étrange, un séisme d'une grande violence s'est produit et heureusemant n'a causé aucun accident grâve et n'a fait que quelques rares blessés. Tous les sismologues interrogés ont été incapables d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle le séisme n'est pas resté localisé et s'est étrangement répandu sur la surface de la terre à une vitesse anormalement élevée. Cependant, tous les spécialistes concordent sur le fait que l'épicentre de ce phénomène se situe au coeur de Londres. Certains passants de Londres ont affirmé que cela provenait d'une cabine dont les vitres ont éclaté sous le choc, mais lorsque nous avons cherché à savoir les détails supplémentaires ils ont soudainement perdu la mémoire de ces évènements... "

Cette nouvelle apportait de nouvelles interrogations à Harry qui a bien sûr (nda : eh oui, il est pas si bête que ça le balafré...) réalisé que ce qui s'était produit provenait du Ministère de la Magie. Ensuite, ayant appris ce qu'il voulait et ayant remarqué que les Dursleys avaient recommencé à l'ignorer, monta dans sa chambre et ferma sa porte.

Hedwige n'étant apparemment toujours pas revenue de sa promenade habituelle, il mangea un peu de la nourriture cachée sous son plancher et s'allongea sur son lit, se reposant, réflechissant et attendant que quelques heures passent pour recevoir les habituels cadeaux pour son anniversaire.

A minuit, il ouvrit sa fenêtre et regarda arriver cinq hiboux qui se révélèrent être Coq, et ceux dont s'étaient servis Hermione, Poudlard, la Gazette du Sorcier et le Quibbler auquel il s'était abonné pour se changer les idées. Il ouvrit la lettre de Ron, laissant l'hibou excité s'abreuver dans la cage d'Hedwige et lut :

" Salut Harry, je te conseille de lire les nouvelles de la Gazette du Sorcier calmement car nous ne sommes sûrs de rien... Je suis encore en compagnie d'Hermione Tu-Sais-Où, je t'en prie ne t'énerve pas (à ces mots Harry se détendit à peine...) on ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il se passe, il y a une telle agitation que personne ne prend le temps de nous adresser la parole.

Je te conseille de lire la lettre d'Hermione, elle a l'air d'en comprendre plus que moi ! Sinon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : une escorte viendra te chercher demain matin, je t'en prie aie la patience d'attendre... Ah, et bon anniversaire ! Salut Ron. "

Harry, perplexe, se mit à lire la lettre d'Hermione :

" Salut Harry, je ne sais pas si tu as déjà lu les dernières nouvelles, mais reste calme on finira bien par éclaircir tout ça... D'après le peu que l'on sait, je suppose que Voldemort (Harry remarqua l'écriture un peu tremblante et sourit un peu) n'y est pour rien dans ce qu'il est arrivé au Ministère. Surtout, ne quitte pas Privet Drive de toi-même, on passera te prendre demain matin. Sinon, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire et je t'en prie, ne fais rien de stupide ! A demain, Hermione. "

Harry, devenant très impatient et se demandant où ils voulaient en venir, jeta un oeil au Quibbler qui portait à sa une " Sinistros : Mauvais Présage ou Destructeur ? " puis ne se sentant vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ça, prit la lettre de Poudlard et les journaux et laissant partir tous les hiboux, et lut l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier :

" Evènement étrange au Ministère de la Magie

Comme vous l'avez sans doute tous remarqué, une onde de choc a secoué le monde entier et nous sommes certains que cela provenait du Ministère de la Magie et plus précisément du Département des Mystères. Des rumeurs circulent selon lesquelles deux êtres auraient été aperçus, mais brièvement car les témoins auraient été stupéfixés immédiatement. Il paraîtrait même qu'il a fallu les efforts conjugués de dix Aurors pour annuler chaque sortilège.

Selon les témoins qui ont accepté de répondre à nos questions, ces deux êtres auraient été décrits : l'un comme une créature indéterminée mais certifiée non-humaine et l'autre un grand chien noir qui ressemblerait vaguement à un Sinistros. "

A ce moment, Harry sentit sa respiration et son coeur s'arrêter et sa tête réfléchir furieusement. Mais Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Hedwige qui laissa tomber une lettre qui portait dans l'emplacement de l'expéditeur le nom de Sniffle...

Suite au prochain chapitre : Le retour du Chien errant

Ah... j'adore les fins sadiques...


	3. Le retour du Chien errant

**Chapitre 2 : Le retour du Chien errant**

Harry, passé le premier moment de stupéfaction, s'empressa de lire la lettre :

" Salut Harry, Je me doute bien que la nouvelle de mon retour doit te faire un sacré choc après m'avoir vu disparaître derrière ce fichu rideau. Je compte passer demain Tu-Sais-Où mais je n'y resterai pas très longtemps car il est hors de question que je retourne m'enfermer là-bas. Ne t'en fais pas pour ma sécurité, je ne crains plus rien et encore moins la Mort. Je t'expliquerai cela plus tard mais je te promets qu'on pourra se revoir à Pré-au-Lard et peut-être même à Poudlard.

Je te souhaite également un bon anniversaire et je te demande de rester prudent avec Tu-Sais-Qui en liberté.  
Salut, Sniffle. "

Submergé par les sentiments mêlés de bonheur et d'étonnement, Harry n'a que vaguement remarqué qu'ils avaient tous oublié de lui envoyer des cadeaux, car trop perturbés par toute cette agitation.

Epuisé, Harry finit par s'endormir profondément et pour une fois il n'était dérangé par aucun cauchemar.

Lorsqu'il finit par se réveiller, il se leva, s'habilla et se lava avec empressement puis il réunit toutes ses affaires et descendit pour prévenir les Dursleys que l'on passerait le chercher et il finit par constater que la maison était vide.

Surpris, il chercha un message des Dursleys et en trouva un près de la porte d'entrée où il était écrit :

" Tante Marge a téléphoné pour qu'on l'aide à réparer les dégâts causés par le séisme, on a jugé préférable de ne pas te demander de nous accompagner pour que tu ne viennes pas causer des dégâts supplémentaires. Surtout ne touche à rien pendant notre absence et ne fais pas Tu-Sais-Quoi ! "

Amusé, Harry pensa que les Dursleys avaient fini par lui offrir un magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire involontairement !

Harry en profita donc pour déjeuner tranquillement tout en regardant la télévision.

Puis, quelques minutes après avoir fini son petit déjeuner il entendit plusieurs "POP" dans le salon. Harry y alla et vit que les mêmes personnes que l'an dernier étaient présentes.

Maugrey jeta un regard suspicieux à Harry et lui demanda :

" Qu'est ce qui nous dit que c'est le vrai Harry Potter ? "

" Mon patronus est un cerf ", lui répondit Harry.

" Il y a un certain nombre de personnes qui sont au courant maintenant...", lui fit-il remarquer.

" Peut-être, mais vous m'aviez posé cette question-là la dernière fois...", lui rappela Harry.

" C'est bon, c'est lui ", remarqua Tonks qui avait des yeux dorés et des cheveux rouges.

" Bon, je descends mes valises. ", les prévint Harry.

Harry monta rapidement et descendit ses valises, ainsi que son Eclair de Feu, puis il rejoignit les autres.

" Bien, est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? ", leur demanda Maugrey.

Trois heures plus tard, ils finirent par arriver, malgré les détours de Maugrey Fol-il, au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix au Square Grimmauld, numéro 12, Londres.

Harry rentra dans la maison des Blacks, gardant le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit monté dans les chambres de Ron et d'Hermione pour les saluer. Ces deux là étaient déjà dans le couloir se disputant et s'interrompirent quand ils le virent, craignant une colère démesurée, mais furent héberlués lorsqu'ils virent son air heureux. Hermione se reprit vite laissant un Ron avec la bouche ouverte puis lui demanda :

" Euh, Harry, pourquoi tu n'es ni en colère, ni triste ? "

" Parce que Sirius est censé passer aujourd'hui ! ", leur répondit Harry.

A ce moment, Ron finit par se reprendre et lui demanda d'un air inquiet :

" Harry, est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va? Sirius est censé être tu sais bien et nous ne sommes pas sûrs avec cette histoire de chien "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma santé mentale, c'est juste que j'ai reçu une lettre de Sirius qui me disait qu'il passerait aujourd'hui ! ", leur annonça Harry.

Hermione reprit la parole et lui fit remarquer :

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par il va 'passer', il compte rester quand même ? Je te rappelle qu'il n'est pas en sécurité à l'extérieur ! Et je pourrais savoir comment il est revenu ? ", s'enquit Mademoiselle-Qui-Ne-Sait-Apparemment-Pas-Tout.

" Le plus simple c'est que vous lisiez sa lettre la voilà ! ", leur dit-il en sortant la lettre de sa poche.

Ron et Hermione lurent la lettre rapidement et Hermione s'exclama :

" Comment ça ' Ne t'en fais pas pour ma sécurité, je ne crains plus rien et encore moins la Mort ' ? Il est encore plus irresponsable qu'avant ! "

" Oh, ne recommence pas ! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à parler à la légère ! ", lui fit remarquer Harry.

" Désolé Harry, je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui mais il n'a jamais été très responsable ! ", s'emporta Hermione.

" Ne te dispute pas avec moi, tu as Ron pour ça ! ", lâcha Harry, excédé par son caractère.

Ron et Hermione se figèrent à cet argument, singulièrement embarrassés, mais furent sauvés d'y répondre par l'arrivée de Mrs Weasley.

" Ah, tu es là Harry et vous deux aussi, bien, c'était pour vous dire que le dîner est prêt. Harry, je tiens à te dire que je suis un peu déçue par toi, Ron m'a dit que tu avais offert le prix du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à George et Fred pour qu'ils puissent ouvrir leur fichue boutique de Farces et Attrapes ! Mais bon, je suppose que tu avais une bonne raison et que de toute manière ils auraient fini par obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient "

Mrs Weasley fut interrompue dans sa surprenante déclaration par le son de deux "POP".

" Fred ? George ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ? ", se renseigna Mme Weasley.

" Nous aussi ça nous fait plaisir de te voir ! ", plaisanta Fred.

" On est là parce que Mundungus nous avait prévenu que Harry arriverait aujourd'hui et aussi pour vous faire part d'une résolution qu'on a prise ", poursuivit George.

" Vous allez passer vos ASPIC ? ", leur demanda leur mère, apparemment aux anges...

" Non, maman ! En fait, toutes les fins de mois on va apporter 40 de nos bénéfices Pour que vous profitiez aussi de la bonne vie qu'on mène ! ", lui annonça Fred.

" Vous n'êtes pas sérieux quand même ? Et puis vous n'avez sûrement pas autant d'argent à dépenser ! ", leur dit-elle, les sourcils froncés...

" Bah, en fait pour le moment on en est à 400 Gallions de bénéfices Donc on vous apporte ", commença George.

" 160 Gallions ? Mais c'est une somme énorme, on ne peut pas accepter ! ", l'interrompit Mme Weasley, apparemment très douée pour le calcul mental...

" Mais si, et je te rassure : tu n'as pas le choix ! ", lui imposa Fred.

" Oh, mes petits chéris, mais j'espère quand même que vous trouverez mieux comme travail ", ajouta t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

" Maman... ",soupira George ", on adore notre travail et on gagne pas mal d'argent, plus qu'on en a besoin, alors au moins que ce soit utile"

Mrs Weasley en pleurait de joie et serrait les jumeaux contre elle. Cette scène fut interropue par l'arrivée de Mr Weasley.

" Fred ! George ! Je suis content de vous voir ! ", s'exclama Mr Weasley apparemment ravi ", J'avais un peu peur que vous nous oubliez Sinon, vous rencontrez des Moldus dans votre boutique ? "

" Papa ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Bon, on va descendre manger, on est affamés ! Et on croit que maman a quelque chose à t'annoncer ! ", annoncèrent Fred et George simultanément.

Harry et ses amis suivirent les jumeaux, laissant les Weasleys discuter et demandèrent aux jumeaux comment ils s'en tiraient avec la boutique.

" Oh, c'est assez simple, comme on crée de nouveaux produits assez souvent, on ne lasse pas les clients et les Gallions coulent à flot ! ", lui répondirent-ils.

Ils arrivèrent tous dans la salle à manger et eurent la surprise de constater que Dumbledore était présent et avait l'air extrêmement heureux. Un peu surpris, Harry lui demanda :

" Euh, Professeur Dumbledore, pour quelle raison êtes vous d'aussi bonne humeur, c'est parce que Sirius va arriver ou... "

" Hein ?! " , commença-t'il pris au dépourvu, " Euh... non, c'est parce que j'ai trouvé un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. "

Dumbledore indiqua un homme qui lui ressemblait curieusement, mais avec moins de barbe. Cet homme rappelait quelqu'un à Harry, mais avant qu'il puisse mettre un nom à son nouveau professeur, Dumbledore déclara :

" J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Aberforth Dumbledore, mon frère ! "

Suite au prochain chapitre : Aberforth Dumbledore, un type étrange

C'est un peu sadique de s'arrêter là, non ? Quant à Sirius, il devrait normalement arriver au prochain chapitre !


	4. Aberforth Dumbledore, un type étrange

**Chapitre 3 : Aberforth Dumbledore : Un type étrange**

" J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Aberforth Dumbledore, mon frère ! "

Cette nouvelle prit par surprise les jumeaux, Ron et Hermione, tandis que Harry se souvenait où il l'avait vu : sur une ancienne photo que Maugrey Fol-Oeil lui avait montré et qui réunissait tous les membres de l'ancien Ordre du phoenix, ainsi que comme barman dans un certain pub de Pré-Au-Lard... Hermione finit par se reprendre et lui demanda :

" Mais comment ça se fait qu'on ait jamais entendu parle de vous ? "

" Eh bien, la raison est simple : personne n'a les nerfs assez solides pour me supporter très longtemps alors je préfère vaquer à mes occupations... Et c'est aussi comme ça que j'ai eu la surprise de rencontrer Albus pendant qu'il était en promenade Il faut dire qu'on ne se voie pas souvent : moi je suis toujours dehors et Albus passe la majeure partie de son temps à Poudlard ! ", lui répondit Aberforth.

" Hum Je suppose que vous avez raison. ", convint Hermione.

Albus Dumbledore eut l'air pensif pendant un moment, puis demanda à Harry :

" Harry, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par 'Sirius arrive' ? "

Harry fut empêché de répondre par l'habituelle interruption d'un "POP" particulièrement sonore dans la pièce où se trouvaient les tableaux et par le cri du tableau de la mère de Sirius :

" QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI, SALE ASSASSIN, JE CROYAIS QUE TU ETAIS MORT ! "

Ce à quoi répondit une voix caverneuse :

" FERME LA, TU ME GONFLES ! OH, ET PUIS MERDE ! J'EN AI MARRE DE T'ECOUTER ! PRENDS TOI CECI ! "

Suivi ce qui ressemblait à un bruit de lance flammes, puis une sorte d'explosion accompagnée des derniers cris du tableau. S'ensuivit un lourd silence qui s'acheva par la voix consternée du directeur :

" Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? "

Puis, revenant peu à peu à ses esprits, le directeur prit la direction des tableaux, suivi des autres qui étaient dans un état second. Enfin, en voyant un gros trou à la place du tableau criard et devant un homme à la mine sombre qui était Sirius Black, ils se figèrent de putréfaction (nda : lol ! je plaisante, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer votre tête quand vous liriez ça ! en fait ils se figèrent de stupéfaction) sauf Harry qui courut se jeter dans les bras de son cher parrain en pleurant de chaudes larmes.

Pour une fois, il semblerait que le directeur (Bon, c'est un peu énervant cette histoire de 2 Dumbledore alors on les appellera Dumby pour Albus et frangin pour Aberforth) donc Dumby a perdu son calme légendaire et avait la tête qui avait du mal à gérer l'arrivée de Sirius et son frangin avait la tête du type qui ne comprenait absolument pas où était le problème, en clair il avait son habituelle tête joyeuse !

Dumby finit par se reprendre et s'adressa à Sirius :

" Euh, Sirius j'ai quelques questions à te poser :

1) Est-ce que j'ai des hallucinations ?

2) T'étais pas censé être mort ?

3) Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

4) Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé au tableau de ta mère ?

5) Peux-tu m'apporter du Déstress2000, j'ai la tête qui tourne ? "

Pendant que son frangin commençait à réaliser ce qu'il se passait et qu'il essayait vainement de réprimer un fou rire à cause de la dernière question, Sirius se mit à sourire, apparemment amusé, en tenant toujours Harry qui semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher, puis déclara :

" D'accord Voyons voir :

1) Je ne crois pas que ce soit une hallucination, à moins que vous voyiez des éléphants violets avec des plumes

2) Oui, je suis mort, mais je suis de retour.

3) Bon la réponse va être assez longue, alors commençons.

Quand je suis passé de l'autre côté du rideau, j'étais un peu sonné, puis je me suis relevé et j'ai contemplé l'endroit où j'étais, j'ai mis quelques temps à accepter mais j'avais atterri dans les toilettes (nda : lol ! Ce qui explique les gémissements qu'on entendait de l'autre coté du rideau ! ).

Oui, c'est vrai, c'est vraiment bizarre mais même les morts sont obligés de satisfaire les plus basiques besoins, en tout cas dans l'endroit où j'étais, c'est-à-dire dans les limbes Ensuite, j'ai tout essayé pour passer de l'autre côté du rideau, mais je n'ai pas réussi

J'ai fini par me résigner, puis j'ai erré pendant près de cent ans oui, je sais il ne s'est passé qu'un mois ici, mais le temps s'écoule différemment là-bas même si on continue de vieillir mais à un rythme normal

Puis j'ai rencontré cette créature," , il jeta un discret coup d'oeil à Dumby qui hocha la tête, puis poursuivit, " et dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle a compris que je n'étais pas mort normalement. Tous ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle semblaient être pris d'effroi Ensuite, elle m'interrogea et je lui appris comment j'en étais arrivé là, je lui ai donc tout raconté

Elle sembla très intéressée par mes informations et me demanda de la conduire auprès du rideau, ce que je fis

Une fois arrivé, il observa (oui "il" car il ressemble à peu près à un homme) le rideau, puis d'un air décidé il me fit la proposition de le suivre à la condition que je fasse serment de ne pas abuser de mes nouveaux pouvoirs et d'en assumer les responsabilités qui en dépendaient

Je fis donc serment et il me dit de me mettre à l'écart, puis une fois cela fait, il se mit devant le rideau et ce qui suivit me fit comprendre pourquoi des morts le craignaient : il était d'une puissance terrifiante, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un déployer une telle énergie

Puis, le passage s'est ouvert, il m'a fait passer en premier et m'a suivi. Une fois de l'autre côté, il a réussi à refermer le passage en commentant que c'était plus prudent de ne pas le laisser ouvert.

Nous avons ensuite pris la direction de la sortie, moi sous ma forme d'Animagus et lui en stupéfixant tous ceux qui le voyaient Mais il y a eu quelque chose de bizarre, je l'ai entendu murmurer qu'il sentait quelque chose et je l'ai vu ouvrir la porte qui est toujours fermée Il en ressortit quelques instants après en disant qu'il avait récupéré ce qui lui appartenait de droit

Enfin, nous nous sommes séparés à l'extérieur du ministère et avant de disparaître, il me confia qu'il comptait s'offrir une nouvelle vie après cela je me suis offert une petite promenade, c'est comme ça que je suis tombé sur ta chouette Harry.  
Après ma balade, j'ai fini par transplaner ici.

4) Alors, il faut savoir que les limbes sont basées sur un lieu entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu car c'est l'Alchimie qui domine, d'ailleurs ce monde s'appelle aussi Weyard. Je vais vous expliquer le principe : le séjour dans les limbes développe les affinités que nous avons avec un des quatre éléments : la Terre, l'Eau, l'Air et le Feu. Et il se trouve que j'ai une certaine affinité avec le Feu. En clair, j'ai lancé une boule de feu contre le tableau

5) Euh désolé, j'en ai pas sur moi, mais je crois qu'il en traîne encore dans votre barbe, c'est sûr qu'il y a tellement de choses là dedans "

Dumby chercha dans sa barbe, sortant différents objets : plumes, lunettes, une bonne quantité de médicaments, une amulette, un lance-roquettes (lol! Je plaisante!), des parchemins, deux vieilles araignées et enfin le Déstress2000.

Il avala tout le contenu du tube en commentant qu'il en aurait bien besoin pour intégrer toutes les informations

" Bon d'accord, je te demanderai plus de détails plus tard (vous pouvez le faire dès maintenant !), maintenant mangeons "

C'est à ce moment que le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard arriva dans la salle à manger, l'air soucieux, les cheveux gras, (Rogue, qui d'autre ?) et resta pétrifié à la vue de Sirius qui se tenait juste en face de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres

Suite au prochain chapitre : Disparition de Détraqueurs

J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre pages blanches, plantages fréquents de mon PC, etc

Sinon, la rencontre Sirius / Rogue promet d'être très amusante


	5. Disparition de Détraqueurs

**Chapitre 4 : Disparition de Détraqueurs**

Face au visage de Sirius, Rogue ne savait absolument pas quoi penser, après avoir passé de longues minutes figé pendant que les autres avaient déjà commencé à manger, il finit par ouvrir la bouche en marmonnant :

" Black mais comment est-ce possible ? "

" Tu poseras la question à Albus, je m'amuserais pas à répéter, t'avais qu'à arriver plus tôt. Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : provoque moi et tu perdras rapidement ta réputation de 'dur à cuire'", le provoqua allègrement Sirius.

" Et tu crois vraiment que je vais avoir peur de toi ? Petit"

Rogue s'arrêta net dans sa déclaration lorsqu'il vit Sirius faire apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main et lui adresser un sourire terrifiant Un long silence régna avant que Dumby ne reprenne ses esprits et demande à Sirius d'arrêter de jouer avec le feu et à Rogue de s'asseoir pour manger. Ce qu'ils firent tous deux. Sirius en profita pour décrocher doucement Harry qui ne l'avait pas lâché et l'invita à s'asseoir.

Enfin, ils se mirent tous à manger tranquillement, excepté Rogue qui affichait un air assez nerveux. Le reste du dîner se déroula calmement en dehors des questions posées de temps en temps à Sirius. Puis, semblant enfin se remémorer ce qu'il avait à faire part, Rogue déclara que de nombreux Détraqueurs avaient disparu.

" Ils ont fini par rejoindre Voldemort, non ? ", demanda Sirius.

" Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y en a que le quart", répondit à contre-coeur Rogue, " Le ministère préfère ne pas savoir où ils sont passés et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a aucune idée non plus de ce que les autres sont devenus. Il cherche d'ailleurs à savoir si les Détraqueurs ont pu trouver un meilleur parti que le ministère et Vous-Savez-Qui "

" Qui garde Azkaban ? ", demanda Harry

" Des Poltergeist, ou des esprits frappeurs si vous préférez ", lui répondit-il en faisant un rictus, "ils peuvent faire beaucoup de dégâts en combat étant donné le faible nombre de sorts qui aient un quelconque effet sur eux Mais cela reste tout de même un peu risqué Vous savez tous qu'ils n'ont pas un esprit très sérieux Au moins, ils font vivre un calvaire aux prisonniers "

Dumby, l'air impassible, dit :

" Hum si les Détraqueurs oont trouvé un meilleur parti que Voldemort, il faudra songer à surveiller s'il n'y a pas une nouvelle menace émergenteà moins que..."

Suite à cette déclaration obscure vint un silence complet jusqu'à ce que Mr Weasley signale :

" Ah oui, j'ai apporté le résultat de vos BUSE, finissez de manger et je vous donnerais les lettres "

Puis ils se mirent tous à manger rapidement, sauf Rogue qui commenta calmement :

" Au moins, je n'aurais plus à supporter Mr Potter pendant mes cours "

Puis, ayant enfin fini de dîner, Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent leurs lettres et les lurent

Harry remarqua avec un peu de surprise qu'il s'en était pas mal tiré : il avait eu Exceeds Expectations en Métamorphose, Acceptable en Histoire de la Magie ainsi qu'en Botanique, Exceeds Expectations en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Dreadful en Divination qu'il avait logiquement échoué, Acceptable en Astronomie, ce qui n'était pas mal vu la distraction provoquée pendant l'Examen, Outstanding en DCFM qu'il avait facilement réussi et il resta figé en regardant Rogue qui devint soudain inquiet, car Harry venait de voir qu'il avait eu Outstanding en Potions, ce qui lui permettait de suivre les cours, mais il serait obligé de supporter Rogue pendant encore deux ans, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère

Il fut interrompu dans ses ténébreuses réflexions, par un petit cri lâché par Ron qui avait le visage qui chauffait à toute allure. Hermione le regarda d'un air suspicieux et lui demanda les notes qu'il avait eu.

" Euh, j'ai eu six BUSE ", lui répondit-il

" Hum, c'est pas mal, quelles mentions ? ", le rassura-t-elle.

" Euh, j'ai eu Acceptable pour tout sauf Divination, DCFM et Potions En DCFM, j'ai eu Exceeds Expectations et en Potions j'ai eu Poor", finit-il par dire sans oser regarder Rogue, qui à défaut de faire un commentaire n'en pensait pas moins...

" Et en Divination ? ", lui rappella Hermione.

" Je préfère ne pas en parler ", avoua Ron.

" Ne me dis quand même pas que tu as eu Troll ?!!! ", dit Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

A cette déclaration, Ron prit une teinte rouge tomate. Harry, voulant offrir une diversion pour Ron, demanda à Hermione les notes qu'elle a reçues.

" Eh bien, j'ai obtenu huit BUSE avec Outstanding dans toutes les matières sauf en Astronomie où j'ai obtenu Exceeds Expectations, il faut dire qu'on a été distraits", lui répondit Hermione avant de lui demander : "Et toi Harry ?"

" J'ai eu sept BUSE, il vaut mieux que je vous montre ", lui répondit Harry, assez fier de lui-même.

Une fois cela fait, Ron ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

" Incroyable ! Comment as-tu réussi à avoir Outstanding en Potions ?! "

A cette information, Rogue faillit s'étouffer, ce qui rendit Sirius mort de rireet amusa Dumby...

" J'en ai pas la moindre idée ", confia Harry, "je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance "

" Hum quoi qu'il en soit, tu es en bonne voie pour devenir un Auror, Harry ", lui fit remarquer Hermione.

" Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on pense à aller au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter nos nouvelles affaires, euh monsieur le directeur quand pourrons nous aller faire des courses ? ", demanda Harry.

" Dans une semaine vous avez encore le temps tout de même ", lui répondit Dumby.

A cet instant arriva un hibou qui se révéla provenir de Mr Gonagall, et qui apportait les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard. Dumby lut la lettre attentivement et annonça que deux élèves étrangers s'étaient présentés pour finir leurs études à Poudlard. Il ajouta ensuite qu'il irait leur faire passer leurs BUSE pour attester de leur niveau

Puis une semaine passa, pendant laquelle Harry et ses amis s'étaient donnés à des tâches ingrates Il salua tout le monde avant de partir, suivi des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, puis par les jumeaux Weasley demandant au passage à Harry de faire un tour à leur boutique : "Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux" au n°93 du Chemin de Traverse Enfin, Sirius prit à part Harry et lui dit de récupérer le miroir pour qu'ils puissent communiquer, lui dit qu'ils se reverraient bientôt, puis il disparut dans un "POP" sonore

Ils purent finalement aller au Chemin de Traverse mais sous la petite escorte de quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix Ils achetèrent donc ce dont ils avaient besoin puis ils partirent en direction de la boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Ils eurent du mal à rentrer à cause de la foule de sorciers qui étaient dans la boutique. Lorsqu'Harry finit par pouvoir faire ses achats, il put constater que les jumeaux avaient travaillé dur depuis leur départ car il découvrit des dizaines de nouveaux produits tels que les Pipes Chantantes (nda : private joke), les Oreilles tombantes ou les Barbes Centenaires. Harry remarqua que les noms des produits étaient très appropriés à leurs effets

Il acheta un peu de tout et bénéficia de réductions de prix de la part des jumeaux. Puis il sortit de la boutique et remarqua qu'elle était placée juste en face de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ce qui suivit l'inquiéta terriblement, car il vit une silhouette capuchonée qui ressemblait énormément à celle d'un Mangemort et qui tenait une sorte de petit vivarium contenant deux serpents.

Lorsque cette personne finit par arriver au Chemin de Traverse et se tenait à environ dix mètres de Harry, elle s'arrêta et tendit son bras dans le vivarium A ce moment là, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Harry et quand ils virent ce qu'il regardait, ils se figèrent d'effroi, puis Harry entendit prononcer :

" Serpent, prête moi ton pouvoir... "

Puis le serpent monta dans la manche de l'homme, mais quelque chose se passait ce que Harry ne comprenait pas tout à fait, car tous les passants s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient l'homme avec terreur Harry, sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur, demanda à une Hermione estomaquée et paniquée ce qu'il se passait

" Harry ! Il a parlé en Fourchelang ! ", lui répondit Hermione d'une voix hésitante...

Suite au prochain Chapitre : Le Fourchelang


	6. Le Fourchelang

**Chapitre 5 : Le Fourchelang**

A ce moment là, la silhouette retira sa capuche et demanda :

" Bah quoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? "

Suite à cette déclaration la tension chuta rapidement car l'homme n'était sûrement pas Voldemort, même si certains côtés lui ressemblaient un peu et qu'il était assez louche. Cet homme était assez grand, brun, les yeux d'un noir profond, le visage un peu pâle et des canines un peu plus longues que la normale ! Il aurait également l'air d'être jeune, puis il braqua les yeux sur Harry, fronça les sourcils un instant, puis lâcha :

" Mais ne serait-ce pas Harry Potter ? "

Puis il se dirigea en direction de Harry, leva la main pour serrer celle d'Harry, ce qu'il fit. Finalement il se présenta :

" Mon nom est Tepes, Raziel Tepes. J'ai entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles tu serais un fourchelang, est-ce exact ? "

" Hein ? Euh oui pourquoi cette question ? ", lui demanda Harry, assez surpris.

" Parce que je voulais m'acheter un serpent d'arbre du Cap, mais la boutique le vendait par lot de deux alors que j'en avais besoin que d'un. En clair, je te propose de t'occuper de l'autre, ces serpents sont de bonne compagnie et très utiles pour les fourchelangs ", lui annonça Raziel. " Alors, acceptes-tu mon offre ? "

" Euh oui, pourquoi pas ", lui dit-il, un peu dépassé par les évènements, " mais comment dois-je m'en occuper ? "

" C'est très simple, tu as une chouette, n'est-ce pas ? Le serpent se nourrit également de rongeurs, alors ce n'est pas bien compliqué de t'en occuper ! ", lui fit-il remarquer.

" Ah, bien merci mais qui êtes vous ? ", lui demanda Harry qui commençait à retrouver ses esprits.

" Oh, un élève étranger, je viens d'une contrée assez lointaine et comme j'ai déménagé je viens finir mes études à Poudlard ! ", lui annonça-t-il.

" Vraiment ? Eh bien, je crois que nous nous reverrons à la rentrée ! Je suis à Gryffondor en sixième année. ", lui fit-il remarquer.

" Parfait ! Peut-être serons nous dans la même maison, mais j'ai des doutes à ce sujet", lui dit-il d'un ton hésitant. " Eh bien, au revoir, Harry Potter ! Ah Et voici ton serpent "

" Oui au revoir ! ", finit-il par dire, encore perplexe.

Le nouveau laissait une drôle d'impression à Harry qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui. Puis Harry se tourna en direction de ses amis qui le fixaient avec des yeux ébahis se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit, et enfin il leur demanda, toujours très éloquent :

" Bah quoi ? "

" Voyons Harry ! Tu acceptes une créature qui n'a pas très grande réputation de la part d'un inconnu et qui en plus parle fourchelang ! ", lui fit-elle comprendre. " C'est peut-être un piège ! Il faut se méfier ! Il est peut-être un Mangemort ! "

" Allons Hermione ! Un Mangemort aussi sympathique ça ne va vraiment pas ensemble ! Ça se sent ces choses là, la première fois que j'ai rencontré Malefoy, je ne l'appréciais pas et cela s'est vite confirmé ! ", se justifia-t-il.

" Hum je suppose que seul le temps nous donnera des réponses ", se résigna Hermione, " Sinon, tu vas l'appeler comment ton serpent ? "

" Je crois que je vais attendre de mieux le connaître pour lui donner un nom qui lui convienne Bon, je crois que nous avons fini, et si nous rentrions ? ", finit par dire Harry.

" Hum oui, rentrons ", accepta-t-elle.

Finalement, Harry et ses amis retournèrent au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour finir les vacances qui commençaient déjà à être ennuyeuses Pas étonnant que Sirius se soit tiré !

Pendant ce temps là, Harry sut se lier d'amitié avec son serpent et put constater qu'il était d'une grande fidélité et d'un caractère protecteur. C'est pour cela qu'Harry finit par baptiser son nouvel ami Epamunthor, Thor pour abréger.

Harry put aussi communiquer de temps en temps avec Sirius grâce aux miroirs et constatait qu'il rattrapait bien le temps perdu.  
Finalement, les vacances finirent par arriver à leur terme et Harry et ses amis préparèrent leurs affaires pour Poudlard. Comme d'habitude, le rangement était agité mais moins long grâce à l'absence des jumeaux.

Une fois le rangement fait, ils partirent tous en direction de la gare de King Cross, voie 9 ¾. Sur place, ils retrouvèrent de nombreux amis dont plusieurs anciens membres de " l'Armée de Dumbledore ".

Ron et Hermione se virent une nouvelle fois forcés de laisser Harry trouver un compartiment seul après de longues excuses. Excuses inutiles car il semblerait que Harry ait fini par se résigner.

Harry chercha donc un compartiment tandis que ses amis vaquaient à leurs tâches perverses de préfets. Il finit par trouver un compartiment occupé seulement d'une seule et jolie fille ainsi que de Raziel qui était lancé dans une vive discussion au sujet de vampires

" Oui, oui, je sais les vampires ont très mauvaise réputation mais, si tu avais connu les anciennes générations, je t'assure que les vampires de nos jours sont de véritables agneaux ", déclara Raziel plein d'assurance.

" Si c'est pour me rassurer" , lui fit-elle remarquer, " quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont assez pitoyables ceux de nos jours, il suffit de pas grand-chose pour les vaincre"

" Je l'admets, ils sont assez faibles et ah, tiens ! Salut Harry ! Je te présente Lyra Lylyth, elle vient elle aussi étudier à Poudlard. Lyra, je te présente le célèbre Harry Potter ! ", leur annonça Raziel toujours plein de vitalité ! (nda : private joke)

Harry, pris de court, ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet accueil mais décida de se laisser couler en attendant que ses amis le rejoignent.

" Hum oui, salut ! Alors si j'ai bien compris vous venez de l'étranger, c'est comment là-bas ? "

" Oh, tu sais c'est à peu près pareil partout ! " , lui répondit Raziel, " En tout cas, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de différences et toi Lyra ? "

" Bah, tu sais aux Etats-Unis, c'est assez divers, tout dépend de si tu es en ville, en banlieue ou à la campagne ! Sinon cela reste similaire à l'Angleterre, tiens Raziel, tu ne m'as pas dit d'où tu venais ? ", lui rappela-t-elle.

" Oh, de Nosgoth, un coin complètement paumé" , dit-il l'air gêné... "eh Harry, pendant que j'y pense comment as-tu appelé ton serpent ? "

" Eh bien, vu son caractère, j'ai trouvé que l'appeler Epamunthor était assez approprié, mais je préfère l'appeler Thor, c'est plus simple " , lui dit-il se sentant finalement plus détendu, " Et le tien tu l'as appelé comment ? "

" Vu qu'il est assez sadique et mord pour un rien je l'ai appelé Philaïmatos mais j'abrège par Phil" , lui répondit-il, " D'ailleurs, il y a un petit détail amusant à propos des Serpents d'arbre du Cap : leur caractère imite celui de leur maître, c'est pour cela qu'ils s'entendent bien ! "

A ce moment là rentra dans le compartiment Hermione et Ron suivi de près par Luna Lovegood

" Ah euh je vous présente mes amis Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood " , annonça Harry , " et voici Raziel Tepes et Lyra Lylyth "

Après ces brèves présentations, le groupe des six se lancèrent progressivement dans des discussions animées à propos de sujets divers : Quidditch, sortilèges, créatures magiques, etc

Ron avait un air étrange car il discutait principalement avec Luna en laissant un peu à part les autres. Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Luna puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas de rigoler aux blagues de Ron

Les divagations de Luna diminuaient à grande vitesse, chaque créature mentionnée par Luna et considérée comme imaginaire par Hermione étant classées soit dans les espèces disparues (disparues depuis tellement longtemps qu'elles ont finies par être considérées comme mythiques) soit dans les espèces capables de déplacements inter-dimensionnels (que très peu de personne peuvent voir car ces créatures se cachent généralement dans des dimensions imperceptibles).

Ces informations décevaient un peu Luna à propos des espèces disparues mais elle appréciait que l'existence des autres était prouvée. Quant à Hermione, elle avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles malgré les preuves évidentes que fournissait Raziel.  
Mais cette utile et joyeuse réunion fut troublée par l'arrivée de trois garçons : Deux grands imbéciles de chaque côté d'un blond à l'air furieux et qui fusillait du regard Harry : Drago Malefoy tenant dans sa main une baguette magique pointée en direction de Harry

Suite au prochain chapitre ?

Hum Vous devez en avoir un peu marre d'attendre, n'est ce pas ? Bon Allez Exceptionnellement et comme vous avez suffisamment poireauté, je vous offre la suite Je suis sympa de temps en temps, pas vrai ?

Bien, alors voilà la suite

Devant cette menace, Thor surgit de la manche de Harry et n'était pas loin d'attaquer Drago, si celui-ci, pris de panique n'avait pas reculé en laissant tombé au passage sa baguette et en lâchant :

" Ah ! Mais d'où il sort ce serpent !? "

Lorsqu'il reprit un peu ses esprits et se dirigea vers sa baguette les six personnes présentes dans le compartiment pointaient déjà leurs baguettes dans sa direction.

" Eh bien, Malefoy je te présente Thor, mon serpent ! ", lui annonça Harry.

" Je te ferais payer ça Potter ! A cause de toi mon père doit se cacher ! C'est déshonorant ! ", lui reprocha le blondinet.

" S'il n'avait rien à se reprocher il ne serait pas en train de fuir ! ", lui fit-il remarquer, " Et maintenant dégage de là ou tu vas le regretter ! "

A trois contre six, Drago fut contraint de déclarer forfait et de détaler

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombre, Harry expliquant comment Drago était devenu son ennemi et rival aux nouveaux venus de l'étranger. Ce qui semblait intéresser Raziel qui leur fit remarquer que tout le monde pouvait changer et que le fait de venir d'une famille ne le classe pas forcément dans un camp, la personne doit avoir le droit de disposer d'une seconde chance

" Ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse mériter une seconde chance ", lui dit Ron.

" Oh si, rien que le fait qu'il fasse cette demande mériterait qu'on lui accorde une seconde chance, vous ne trouvez pas ? ", répliqua Raziel.

" Faut voir mais de toute façon il ne la demandera sûrement jamais ", consentit Harry.

" Bah, qui sait ? Tout peut arriver, après tout ", dit Raziel avec un sourire malicieux.

Ce fut sur cette dernière déclaration que le Poudlard Express finit par arriver à Poudlard et que le groupe rejoignit les calèches. Le trajet se déroula normalement à part la petite remarque de Raziel qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher sa fascination de voir des Thestrals apprivoisés

Lyra et Raziel durent rejoindre les premières années pour attendre la répartition avec eux tandis que Harry et ses deux amis rejoignirent la table de Gryffondor où il fut accueilli chaudement

Harry jeta un il à la table des professeurs et remarqua six personnes, dont Maugrey-Fol-il, qui n'avaient rien à y faire.

" Euh, dites vous savez ce qu'ils font là, ces types ? ", demanda Harry.

" Hum je crois que ce sont des Aurors ils doivent être là pour protéger Poudlard ", lui répondit pensivement Hermione.

" Ah, d'accord bon, à votre avis Lyra et Raziel vont rejoindre Gryffondor ? " , dit Harry.

" Hum, peut être ou bien à Serdaigle, ils sont assez intelligents pour cela ", remarqua Hermione.

A ce moment, Dumby et Mc Gonagall se levèrent et tandis que Mc Gonagall allait en direction du hall d'entrée, Dumby réclamait l'attention de la Grande Salle. Puis, il déclara :

" Nous allons bientôt commencer la cérémonie de la répartition mais je tenais à vous annoncer que deux élèves viennent finir leurs études à Poudlard, ils ont passé leurs BUSE avec une mention très élevée, ce qui prouve qu'ils sont très doués et méritent amplement d'être accueillis à Poudlard. Ils entrent en sixième année alors souhaitons leur la bienvenue ! "

Lorsqu'il se fut rassis, les élèves de première année débarquèrent, surpassés de taille par Lyra et Raziel MacGonagall vint déposer le Choixpeau Magique sur un tabouret et repartit s'asseoir à sa place.

AVIS AUX LECTEURS ! Le discours du Choixpeau va être assez vulgaire, alors si vous vous choquez pour un rien, sautez ce discours !

Le Choixpeau Magique se mit à bouger et une fente apparut d'où s'éleva ce discours :

" Nouveaux venus dans cette sanglante Guerre,  
Vous êtes nés sur cette terre  
Qui est la proie de la Mort et du Mal.  
Toute erreur causerait un échec total,  
Car si vous vous trompez de camp,  
Le Châtiment viendra en son temps.  
Trêve de plaisanteries, la Cérémonie  
Va commencer dans l'école de la Sorcellerie.  
Classés dans une des maisons de Poudlard vous serez,  
Car elle montrera votre véritable nature  
Et qui sera le premier signe de votre Destinée.  
Maintenant va faire le choix de votre futur  
Car à Gryffondor vous irez, si vous êtes bon,  
Noble et courageux, et prêt à lutter  
Pour votre vie et celle des autres sorciers.  
Mais vous survivrez si vous n'êtes pas trop con ( nda : Allez chercher quelque chose qui rime mieux avec bon ! lol ! )  
Ce qui est le cas si vous allez à Serdaigle  
Où l'on trouve les élèves intelligents,  
Studieux, souvent doués et parfois espiègles.  
Par contre, vous irez à Serpentard si vous êtes méchants,  
Cruels et sans pitié, ne vivant que du Sang  
Et du Mal, ce qui fait de vous des êtres assez énervants.  
Mais vous ne pouvez survivre que si vous êtes assez malins  
Ce qui est souvent rare, car vous avez un caractère de catin.  
Enfin, vous finirez à Poufsouffle  
Si vous n'avez aucune des qualités précitées,  
Car vous êtes bordéliques et perdrez votre souffle  
Dans cette Guerre et puis vous me faîtes tous chier !  
J'en ai marre de vous répartir chaque année  
Comme d'être obligé de tout faire rimer.  
Alors dès maintenant, j'abandonne la Poésie et je passe à la Prose, je pourrais enfin me reposer car tout ce travail m'épuise. Maintenant que j'ai fini, venez poser vos fesses sur ce tabouret et mettez moi sur votre petite tête. Je vais pas vous manger, alors dépêchez vous !

Un silence consterné suivit ce discours et quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde murmurait frénétiquement. Harry demanda à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête si le Choixpeau s'était déjà comporté comme cela mais il lui répondit que c'était en première fois et qu'il avait sûrement juste fini par craquer.

La voix du Choixpeau retentit encore une fois pour demander à tout ce petit monde de s'activer.

McGonagall finit par arriver avec la liste des Première Année et les appela un par un, chacun étant réparti dans une Maison comme d'habitude, puis vint le tour de :

" Lyra Lylyth ! "

Elle s'approcha du tabouret, prit et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et s'assit. Une longue minute passa avant que le Choixpeau ne lâche :

" Gryffondor ! "

Une forte acclamation s'éleva de la table des Gryffondor et elle vint les rejoindre puis se posa auprès de Harry. De longues minutes passèrent avant que ne vienne le tour de :

" Raziel Tepes ! "

Il s'approcha tranquillement et dès qu'il posa la main sur le Choixpeau Magique ce dernier lâcha :

" Serpentard ! "

Après un petit moment de consternation, la table de Serpentard l'acclama et Raziel rejoignit leur table en traînant les pieds et avec l'air renfrogné jetant un rapide regard en direction de la table des Gryffondor.

Harry, pris un peu de court, finit par se tourner vers Nick et lui demanda :

" Euh est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé que le Choixpeau répartisse quelqu'un sans avoir été posé sur la tête ? "

" Hum je crois que cela n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois comment il s'appelait déjà Ah oui, il s'appelait Tom Jesudor ", lui répondit innocemment le fantôme.

Suite au prochain chapitre : La Nouvelle Prophétie

Alors, quel suspense, hein ?... Eh, eh Sinon, si vous avez des commentaires à faire à propos du comportement du Choixpeau ou d'autres questions à me poser, je n'attends que ça !


	7. La Nouvelle Prophétie

**Chapitre 6 : La Nouvelle Prophétie**

" Quoi ?!!! ", s'exclama le groupe des 4 en cur.

" Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous étonne tant que ça ? ", leur demanda le fantôme, perplexe...

" Voyons Nick ! Tu sais bien que Tom Jedusor est le vrai nom de Voldemort ! ", lui fit remarquer Harry.

" Oh ! Bah, en fait... j'étais pas au courant... je ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça aux Serpentard, vous savez ! ", avoua Nick.

" Hum... si tu le dis... ", consentit Harry.

" Mais Harry ! C'est inquiétant, tu sais ! Si ça se trouve, c'est Voldemort lui-même ! ", lui dit Ron.

" Allons, Ron ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est impossible ! En plus, il est beaucoup trop sympathique pour ça ! ", répliqua Harry.

" Harry, réfléchis un peu... il y a 2 ans Barty Croupton Jr s'était fait passer pour Maugrey et il était assez sympa pendant l'année mais ça n'empêche pas que c'était un Mangemort ! ", lui fit remarquer Hermione.

" Oui, mais... ", commença Harry.

" Harry ! C'est un Serpentard, un Fourchelang et il est trop gentil pour que ce soit normal ! ", lui dit Hermione.

" Et alors... Il n'y a vraiment pas grand chose qui nous différencie... Et puis je sens que je peux lui faire confiance... C'est comme si je l'avais toujours connu ! ", leur dit Harry.

" Comment ça pas si différent ? Tu es un Gryffondor et lui un Serpentard ! Il est forcément dans l'autre camp ! Ça fait une différence de taille ! ", déclara Ron.

" Allons, Ron il l'a dit lui-même il faut lui laisser une chance, " lui rappela Harry, " et puis regarde le tu trouves qu'il a l'air content d'être chez les Serpentard ?

" Mouais mais ça n'empêche pas que je le trouve pas net ! ", se borna Ron, " Et puis il n'est probablement pas chez les Serpentard pour r "

Ron s'interrompit à l'écoute d'un éclat de voix à la table des Serpentard

Point de vue de Raziel

Raziel était dégoûté par le fait que le Choixpeau l'ait envoyé chez les Serpentard même si c'était parce qu'il avait senti sa véritable nature. Il allait donc devoir passer deux années avec une bande de salles gosses comme camarades de classe, et pour enfoncer le clou, une sacrée bande d'imbéciles

A ce moment se tourna dans sa direction Drago Malefoy, le gosse qui lui avait déjà fait très mauvaise impression lors de son intervention dans le compartiment, impression confirmée après ce que lui a raconté le jeune Potter et ses amis. Il allait donc être obligé de le supporter

" Très impressionnant Il faut être un vrai Serpentard pour y être envoyé de cette manière. Je pense donc pouvoir affirmer que tu es un Sang-Pur ? ", demanda le blondinet.

Raziel leva brièvement les yeux au ciel avant de lui dire :

" J'en doute je sais que ma mère n'avait aucun pouvoir magique par contre je n'ai aucune idée en ce qui concerne mon père je ne l'ai jamais connu "

" Quoi ? Tu es un Sang-de-Bourbe ! ", se révolta Drago.

" Et alors ce serait d'ailleurs amusant que je mérite plus que toi d'être un Serpentard et vu la Cérémonie il semblerait que ce soit le cas ! ", ricana Raziel.

" Comment oses tu ! Aucun Sang-de-Bourbe n'est digne d'être un Serpentard ! ", déclara Drago.

" Tu sais, on peut considérer que les exigences ont largement diminuées rien qu'à regarder qui est le dernier héritier de Serpentard connu : Tom Elvis Jedusor, le fils d'une sorcière et d'un minable moldu ! ", lui fit remarquer Raziel.

" QUOI !!! RETIRE-ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! TU N'ES QU'UN SALE MENTEUR ! ", se lâcha Drago. (nda : ouh il est pas content !)

" Ah parce qu'en plus le petit Voldie cumule l'hypocrisie au reste de ses défauts ? Il n'a pas dû trouver très prudent de faire part de ce petit détail Ah, la, la les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient vraiment pitoyable ! ", se moqua ouvertement Raziel.

" COMMENT OSES-TU TRAITER DE LA SORTE LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES ! TU VAS LE PAYER ! ", craqua Drago.

Drago joignit le geste à la parole en sortant sa baguette. A cela, Raziel se contenta de ricaner

" Aurais tu peur de m'affronter, misérable Sang-de-Bourbe ? ", le provoqua Drago.

Une lueur étrange apparut dans le regard de Raziel et se leva sortant sa baguette l'air excédé

" Tu vas amèrement regretter de m'avoir défié... misérable mortel ! ", lui déclara-t-il.

" Serpensortia ! ", lança Drago, un serpent sortant de sa baguette...

" Crétin ", l'insulta Raziel.

Et il ajouta en Fourchelang à l'intention du serpent :

" Mords lui les fessssssses "

Drago sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il découvrit que le nouveau était un Fourchelang, mais il s'empressa d'annuler son sort avant que cela ne se retourne contre lui

Raziel leva sa baguette et prononça "Petrificus Totallus", sa baguette d'un noir d'ébène émettant une aura d'une teinte rouge sang Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Drago se pétrifia littéralement

Avant que Raziel ne put se rasseoir tranquillement, Dumby arriva à ce moment-là et regarda d'un air interrogateur Raziel.

" Que lui avez-vous fait ? ", lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

" Je l'ai juste pétrifié vu mon niveau magique c'était prévisible bon par contre le sort ne pourra être levé que dans 24 heures donc il vaut mieux rajouter un sort d'indestructibilité ce serait dommage s'il venait à se briser en morceaux, n'est-ce pas ? ", s'amusa Raziel.

Dumby hocha la tête en regardant Raziel d'un air indéfinissable puis suivit son conseil. Enfin, il retourna s'asseoir à la table des professeurs avec un air sombre

Raziel put se rasseoir et observa d'un air amusé les Serpentards qui ne le lâchaient pas du regard et il put y lire de la crainte et même du respect en dehors de ceux de Crabbe et de Goyle qui le regardaient d'un air furieux

" Quoi ? Vous voulez peut-être subir le même sort que votre copain ? ça peut facilement s'arranger vous savez ", les menaça Raziel.

A cette réplique ils se figèrent de frayeur et évitèrent son regard. Raziel put ainsi s'intégrer progressivement parmi les Serpentards

Point de vue de Harry

" Incroyable Sa puissance magique est très grande ", admira Harry.

" Harry ! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes !?! Je suis sûr qu'il est très dangereux ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! ", dit Ron, apparemment inquiet.

" Mais si ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ron ! Franchement, est-ce que quelqu'un qui ne peut pas supporter le sale caractère de Malefoy est forcément mauvais ? ", plaisanta Harry sérieusement.

" Je suis quand même curieuse il faudra que j'aille me renseigner à la bibliothèque ", déclara pensivement Hermione.

Suivit un silence étrange et Harry et Hermione regardèrent un Ron qui observait de manière insistante la table des Serdaigle, mais il finit par sortir de sa rêverie et fronça les sourcils en croisant les regards de ses amis

" Bah quoi ? ", leur demanda-t-il avec éloquence.

" Eh bien, on est un peu surpris, tu n'as fais aucune remarque sur le fait qu'Hermione passe son temps à la bibliothèque ", lui fit remarquer Harry.

" Elle fait ce qu'elle veut ", déclara Ron.

" Hein ?! Alors ça, c'est nouveau ! Et pourquoi tu regardais à la table des Serdaigle ? ", s'enquit Harry.

Entendant cela, les oreilles de Ron prirent une couleur singulièrement écarlate

" Quoi ? Non rien je pensais à autre chose ", répliqua la belette.

" On a vu ", remarqua Hermione.

Ron échappa à l'obligation de s'expliquer par la levée soudaine de Trelawney qui s'exprima de manière inhabituelle :

" La Seconde Guerre a commencé  
Séparant de manière irrémédiable les camps du Bien et du Mal  
Et ne verra la fin que lorsque le tout dernier  
Héritier de Serpentard aura choisi son camp,  
L'humain le plus puissant de l'histoire ayant des attaches  
Dans chacun des bords et de cet héritier dépendra  
De qui à la bataille finale survivra. En effet  
De ce choix dépendra la Survivance ou la Mort  
Du champion de chaque camp Car le Survivant  
Devra tuer l'Autre pour pouvoir survivre"

Trelawney sembla reprendre ses esprits et demanda d'un air comateux ce qu'il se passait.

" Je crois que vous méritez bien une augmentation ", lui dit Dumby d'un ton curieux et amusé...

" Hein ? ", s'étonna l'insecte géant.

Toute la Grande Salle se mit à discuter frénétiquement ne sachant pas trop quoi penser Harry discuta un peu avec ses amis de ses interrogations

" J'arrive pas trop à comprendre ", confia Harry.

" T'es pas le seul Qu'est ce que Trelawney vient de faire ? ", demanda Ron.

" Je crois qu'elle a fait sa troisième prophétie " , dit pensivement Harry.

" Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux ", ricana bêtement la belette.

" Je crois bien que si mais je pige pas cette histoire de "tout dernier héritier de Serpentard" c'est Voldemort en principe mais ça ne colle pas il a déjà choisi son camp depuis longtemps il l'a même créé ! ", fit remarquer Hermione.

" Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui ", déclara avec hésitation Lyra (nda : vous l'aviez oublié, pas vrai ? lol !)

" Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? ", demanda Harry.

" Imagine qu'il ait eu un héritier ", proposa Lyra.

" Quoi ?! Même si j'ai du mal à y croire on sait jamais, c'est possible ", consentit Hermione.

" Oui, mais la question que l'on doit se poser, c'est " , commença Lyra.

" Qui est cet héritier ? " , dirent les autres en chur.

Suite au prochain chapitre : Premiers cours...


	8. Premiers cours

**Chapitre 7 : Premiers cours...**

" Oui, qui est donc le nouveau héritier de Serpentard ? ", confirma Lyra.

" Il va falloir qu'on fasse des recherches... même si je commence à avoir de sérieux soupçons... ", confia Hermione.

" A qui penses-tu, Hermione ? ", demanda Lyra.

" Allons... c'est pourtant évident... un fourchelang, un très grand niveau magique, qui tend vers les deux camps... ", expliqua Hermione.

" Hein ?!! Ne me dis quand même pas que tu penses à Raziel ?!! ", s'énerva Harry.

" Ce serait pourtant logique que son héritier se retrouve à Serpentard d'office ! Mais bon, on est sûrs de rien... ", admit Hermione.

A ce moment se releva Dumby qui déclara :

" Avec tout cela j'en avais même oublié ce que j'avais à vous dire... alors je tiens à réparer cela... mieux vaut tard que jamais... Donc, étant donné les circonstances le Ministère a enfin jugé bon de nous offrir son soutien par l'envoi de six de ses meilleurs Aurors pour assurer la protection de Poudlard. Et pour se rendre davantage utile ils feront des cours spécialisés aux élèves qui souhaiteraient se préparer à la situation extérieure. Le professeur Maugrey Fol-Oeil enseignera les moyens pour repérer les ennemis, le professeur Tonks se chargera des méthodes de camouflage, le professeur Giles du Combat d'épées magique, le professeur Wand du Duel Magique, professeur Shield pour la protection magique et professeur Life pour les soins magiques !

A l'appel de leurs noms les Aurors se levèrent, furent globalement applaudis, mais gardaient curieusement leurs regards fixés sur Raziel sauf Maugrey qui discutait frénétiquement avec Dumby mais Harry était certain que son oeil magique restait fixé dans la direction de Raziel...

" Je sens que cette année va être mouvementée... qu'est-ce qu'on va prendre comme options ? ", annonça Ron.

" Vu les mauvaises surprises qu'on a déjà eues ce serait utile de suivre les cours de repérage d'ennemis... on en profitera pour régler le cas Raziel... ", admit Harry, " pour le camouflage, ce sera un bon entraînement pour quand je deviendrais Auror... "

" Ce serait intéressant le Combat d'épées magique...", dit Ron, " mais est-ce que ça nous sera vraiment utile ? "

" J'ai lu qu'il existait une ancienne loi qui stipulait que tout combat d'épées lancé par défi ne peut être refusé et qu'un tiers n'a pas le droit d'intervenir dans le combat... ", récita Hermione.

" Ouais, et alors ? ", demanda tranquillement Ron.

" Eh bien, le combat d'épées est surtout enseigné dans les anciennes familles de sorciers et reste assez rare, mais comme Voldemort a découvert cela il en a profité pour faire un massacre des personnes non-préparées... donc il vaut mieux s'entraîner c'est plus prudent... ", expliqua Hermione.

" Et Duel magique ? ", s'enquit Harry.

" Oui, pourquoi pas... ce serait toujours utile d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts en cas de combat... ", admit Hermione.

" Par contre pour la protection magique et les soins magiques je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut, surtout qu'on en a pas trop le temps, on a aussi des entraînements de Quidditch et il faut bien qu'on puisse trouver le temps de se détendre... ", finit par dire Harry.

" Heureusement qu'on n'aura plus à supporter certains cours comme la Divination ou l'Histoire de la Magie, on va enfin pouvoir se spécialiser dans des matières plus intéressantes comme la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou la Métamorphose... ", dit Ron.

" En tout cas, ces nouveaux cours promettent d'être intéressants... ", dit Lyra.

" Oui... et il faudra penser à signaler à McGonagall les options que nous choisissons... ", leur rappela Harry.

" Je m'en charge, j'en profiterais pour récupérer les emplois du temps... ", lui dit Hermione.

" Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait peut-être penser à manger, non ? ", dit Ron.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ron se jeta sur la nourriture qui venait juste d'apparaître dans les plats d'or et fut rapidement suivi par Harry.

" Ah, les garçons ! Quelle bande de goinfres, ils ne pensent qu'à manger ! ", fit remarquer Hermione.

" Hum... pas tous... ", remarqua Lyra.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Lyra ? ", lui demanda Hermione, surprise.

" Regarde Raziel, il ne touche pas à son assiette, et pourtant à la tête qu'il fait il doit être affamé ! ", lui expliqua Lyra.

" En effet, c'est étrange... mais bon, il faut bien qu'on se nourrisse nous aussi... ", admit Hermione.

Le temps passa, presque tous s'étant largement repus et ayant discuté de choses et d'autres... et enfin ils commencèrent à monter dans les dortoirs sauf les préfets chargés d'accompagner les première année.

" Allez les gnomes, suivez-nous ! ", ordonna joyeusement Ron.

" Ron ! ", se fâcha Hermione.

" Ah oui, désolé... j'avais oublié... ", avoua Ron.

" Il changera jamais celui-là... ", lâcha Hermione.

" Eh ! je t'ai entendu, tu sais ! ", lui fit remarquer Ron.

" Mouais, allez, suivez le troll roux ! ", dit gaiement Hermione.

" Hermione ! ", s'étonna Ron.

" Bah quoi ? Tu l'as bien mérité ! ", se moquat-t-elle.

Et c'est ainsi que les première année suivirent joyeusement un troll, pardon, un Ron grommelant et pestant jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor...

" Bon, eh bien... il n'y a plus qu'à y aller, tu me suis Lyra ? ", finit par dire Harry.

" Vi, c'est moi ! ;) Tiens ! Où va Raziel ? ", s'étonna Lyra.

" Je sais pas... en tout cas il ne prend pas la direction des cachots... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on le suit ? ", proposa Harry.

" Hum... on se contente de regarder où il va... ensuite, tu me conduis au dortoir, et on fait ça discrètement, je n'ai aucune envie d'expliquer à Raziel pourquoi on le suit... c'est clair ? ", le prévint-elle.

" Ouais, ouais...", accepta-t-il, " il faut se dépêcher sinon il va nous semer... "

" C'est d'accord, mais restons discrets... ", convint-elle.

Ils le suivirent discrètement et patiemment, puis ils le virent tourner à l'angle d'un couloir, ils se dépêchèrent pour le rattraper, risquèrent un coup d'oeil mais quelle fut leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent qu'il avait tout bonnement...

disparu !

" Bah, il est passé où ?!! Tu crois qu'il nous a repérés ? ", demanda Harry.

" J'espère pour toi que non, Harry ! ", le menaça Lyra.

" Oh, c'est pas la peine de s'énerver... ", essaya-t-il de la calmer.

" On verra ça... allez, on va au dortoir ! ", décida-t-elle.

Harry conduisit donc Lyra jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame et une fois arrivé devant le tableau il se frappa le front d'exaspération.

" C'est pas vrai... je n'ai aucune idée du mot de passe ! ", avoua-t-il.

Harry put éviter d'être trucidé par Lyra grâce à l'arrivée d'Hermione :

" Ah, vous êtes là ? J'étais en train de vous chercher, vous faisiez quoi ? "

(nda : You have very dirty minds!)

" On regardait où allait Raziel mais d'une manière ou d'une autre il nous a semés... bon, c'est quoi le mot de passe ? ", la coupa-t-elle.

" Hein ? Ah, oui... c'est "Vampire". ", leur apprit Hermione.

La Grosse Dame s'écarta, laissant apparaître l'entrée du dortoir et fit remarquer que le directeur avait décidément un curieux sens de l'humour... Les trois Gryffondor entrèrent se demandant quelle pouvait bien être la raison de cette remarque.

" Lyra, voici la salle commune de Gryffondor ! Hermione te guidera vers ton dortoir, moi je vais rejoindre Ron. Bonne nuit et à demain ! ", déclara-t-il.

Harry monta donc dans son dortoir, trouva ses camarades de chambre déjà endormis puis se coucha... Mais il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, son esprit occupé à retourner ses interrogations dans tous les sens, interrogations qui menaient toutes à une impasse. Harry finit par s'endormir une fois que son cerveau eut fait suffisamment de nuds.

Le lendemain, il se leva, un peu fatigué mais dispos, puis il alla réveiller Ron qui se plaignit un peu mais il finit par se lever, même si c'était à contre-coeur. Une fois préparés, ils descendirent dans la salle commune où ils retrouvèrent une Hermione gesticulante et...

muette ! Ce qui était compréhensible vu qu'elle avait la bouche cousue !

" Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Hermione ? ", demanda Ron, surpris.

Tout ce qu'Hermione put répondre fut un haussement d'épaules en signe d'ignorance et d'exaspération... Ce fut à ce moment que sortit du dortoir des filles les camarades de chambre d'Hermione dont Lyra et on put entendre :

" Ah, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi dans le dortoir ! "

" Oui, pour une fois c'était reposant ! "

" Au fait, où est Hermione ? "

Pour répondre à Lyra, Hermione agita frénétiquement les bras.

" Ah, tu t'étais déjà levée... hum, bon... _Finite Incantatem_ ! ", la libéra-t-elle.

" Ma voix ! Enfin ! Mais comment as-tu fait ça ? Et surtout **pourquoi** ? ", s'énerva Hermione.

" Bah quoi ? ça te dérange de retrouver la parole ? ", plaisanta-t-elle.

" Hein ?!! Mais non ! Tu m'as mal comprise ! Pourquoi et comment est-ce que tu me l'avais coupé ?!! ", expliqua-t-elle.

" Eh bien, hier soir, j'étais fatiguée et j'avais donc très envie de trouver le sommeil mais je n'y arrivais pas... ", commença-t-elle.

" Mais quel est le rapport ?!! ", l'interrompit-elle.

" Et si tu me laissais finir ?!! Espèce de maline ! ", s'agaça Lyra.

" Grr... vas-y, continue ! ", grommela-t-elle.

" Mouais, eh bien, tu sais c'est très dur de s'endormir quand on entend quelqu'un parler pendant son sommeil et même si c'était assez intéressant, j'en ai eu marre et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire taire c'était la bonne vieille formule "Motus" ! ", finit-elle par lui expliquer.

" Quoi ?!! Je parle dans mon sommeil ?!! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'a jamais rien dit ?!! ", s'étonna-t-elle.

" Je peux le deviner facilement : la curiosité a rapidement dépassé l'envie de dormir de tes chères amies, car il faut bien avouer que ce que tu racontais était très instructif... ", se moqua-t-elle.

" Hein ?!! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis quand je dors ? ", commença à s'impatienter Hermione.

" Je te l'assure, tu n'as aucune envie que je le dise en public, c'est quand même quelque chose de "très" personnel... ", la prévint Lyra.

En entendant cela, Hermione rougit violemment et changea rapidement de sujet...

" Bon, voici les emplois du temps " (nda : si vous le voulez, vous n'avez qu'à me donner votre e-mail dans 1 review ou par me le demander par e-mail)

" Cool ! On commence par DCFM ! ", se réjouit Harry.

" Ouais, ouais... c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait aller déjeuner ! ", gronda le ventre de Ron.

Ils descendirent donc à la Grande Salle et s'installèrent pour manger. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de se remplir la panse, Harry demanda :

" Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose ? "

" Oui, Raziel n'est toujours pas là... ", remarqua Lyra.

" Hein ?!! Ah, oui... aussi... c'est que curieusement la salle est assez calme... ah ! mais oui, c'est Malefoy ! Il est toujours changé en statue ! Le sortilège n'a toujours pas été levé ! ", fit-il remarquer.

" C'est vrai, ça ! On se sent tout de suite plus tranquille ! Pourvu que ça dure ! ", approuva Ron.

" Vous vous rendez compte ? On s'était presque habitué à son sale caractère ! En tout cas, on sera tranquille pour la journée ! ", convint Harry.

" Bon, on va en DCFM ? Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vaut le frangin de Dumby en tant que prof... ", dit Ron.

" Ouais, okay... ", dit Hermione.

Ils prirent donc la direction de la salle de cours... mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir 5 portes au lieu d'une seule !

" Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va encore se passer ?!! ", craqua Ron.

" Il semblerait qu'on ait 1 chance sur 5... ", remarqua Hermione.

" Eh bien, on n'a qu'à tenter notre chance... ", dit Harry.

La première porte qu'ils ouvrirent révéla le néant le plus complet, ils la refermèrent donc rapidement. La seconde cachait une fournaise, la troisième ressemblait à un tourbillon sans fin, la quatrième était indéfinissable et la dernière était enfin la salle de classe où les attendait le frangin.

" Alors, que pensez-vous de ce système de porte ? La bonne porte qu'il faut ouvrir change de manière aléatoire tous les jours ! ", leur annonça-t-il.

" Hum, oui... mais il faut espérer que cela ne devienne pas lassant, parce que ça finirait par être très agaçant à la fin de l'année... ", fit remarquer Hermione.

" Possible, personnellement j'espère que je vais survivre au fait d'avoir modifié l'architecture de Poudlard... il est du genre susceptible... ", laissa-t-il s'échapper.

" Professeur, de qui vous parlez ? ", demanda Lyra.

" Hein ?!! Oh non, j'ai pensé tout haut... oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! Bon, sinon j'ai lu ce que vous avez fait les précédentes années... En 1° vous avez vu les bases, en 2° pas grand chose de plus... en 3° vous avez appris une bonne partie des créatures dangereuses et comment s'en débarrasser... en 4° comment vous défendre contre les mauvais sortilèges et l'année dernière était une année largement gâchée... Je vais donc tâcher de rattraper ce retard et de vous faire apprendre les choses qui risquent bien de vous servir... mais je tiens aussi à vous faire perdre une idée reçue : savoir se défendre contre les Forces du Mal n'est pas suffisant car ne faire que se protéger vous placerait en position de faiblesse, donc il faut aussi savoir ATTAQUER !!! En nous allons tout d'abord voir une chose qui vous donnerait l'avantage en cas de danger : ", déclara-t-il avant de faire un étrange mouvement avec sa baguette.

BOUM !!!

Une explosion retentit et tous les élèves sursautèrent.

" Et cette chose c'est l'effet de surprise ! Cela prend l'adversaire au dépourvu et le place temporairement en position de faiblesse ! Surtout ne l'oubliez jamais ! ", expliqua-t-il.

BOUM !!!

Tous les élèves sursautèrent de nouveau et se demandèrent ce qui les attendait encore...

" Pendant la 1° heure nous allons voir ensemble tout ce qui pourrait provoquer un effet de surprise et pendant la 2° heure nous allons essayer de les mettre en pratique ! ", leur annonça-t-il.

Les 2 heures passèrent ainsi dans la bonne humeur et même s'ils avaient voulu rester inattentifs ils n'en auraient guère eu la possibilité, étant maintenus au qui-vive en permanence. Ce fut donc bien réveillés qu'ils prirent la direction des cachots pour aller en cours de Potions sauf Ron qui avait donc une heure de libre... ainsi que ceux qui n'avaient pas non plus le niveau pour rester en cours de Potions.

Il n'arriva donc aux cachots qu'un nombre restreint des élèves des 4 maisons puis ils entrèrent tous dans la salle de cours où ils retrouvèrent Raziel en train de discuter tranquillement avec Rogue... qui les remarqua et congédia Raziel.

" Bon, asseyez-vous tous... Nous n'avons ici que les meilleurs en ce qui concerne le difficile art des Potions, même s'il manque encore quelqu'un ", dit-il en jetant un bref regard accusateur à Raziel, " et que nous ayons un (mal)chanceux...", ajouta-t-il en jetant un long regard dédaigneux à Harry.

" Cette année nous verrons des potions d'une grande difficulté, surtout une de ma fabrication qui est extrêmement complexe, je n'attendrais donc pas de votre part qu'elle soit parfaite... même si je suis sûr que certains réussiront, et que d'autres non... La réussite de cette potion vaudra pour 20 dans la note finale... La première potion de cette année sera la potion de Puissance ! Qui sait quels sont ses effets ? ", commença-t-il son cours.

La classe entière, à l'exception de Harry, leva la main et Rogue, un sourire carnassier largement affiché posa logiquement la question à Harry... qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre et se serait sûrement retrouvé dans une situation très fâcheuse s'il n'avait entendu un léger sifflement provenant de Thor :

" Allons Harry, c'est facile... la potion de Puisssssance augmente les pouvoirs magiques... "

" Je te revaudrais ça... hum, je crois que la potion de Puissance augmente les pouvoirs magiques... ", répondit-il.

" Mouais, exact... 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir levé la main ! Qui sait quelles sont les contraintes de cette potion ? ", poursuiva Rogue.

Cette fois-ci seulement le quart de la classe leva la main.

" Oui, Raziel ? ", demanda-t-il.

" L'effet ne dure que quelques heures puis par la suite la puissance de base du sorcier est légèrement diminuée, mais la potion ne doit pas être prise trop souvent au risque de devenir un Cracmol pendant plusieurs années... ", répondit-il.

" Tout à fait exact ! 10 points pour Serpentard ! ", accorda-t-il.

L'heure passa ensuite à la préparation de la potion, au final Lyra et Raziel firent une potion parfaite, Harry réussit sa potion avec l'aide d'Hermione et la classe repartit en ayant leurs pouvoirs magiques décuplés pendant quelques heures... ce qui promettait tout de même d'être amusant pour les cours suivants...

Ils prirent donc la direction de la salle où Tonks faisait cours, elle les accueillit, Ron vint les rejoindre et le cours put enfin commencer...

" Durant mes cours nous verrons les différents moyens de disparaître aux yeux de l'ennemi, ce qui est un avantage tactique appréciable... Bien, qui connaît des moyens de ce genre ? Harry ? ", commença-t-elle.

" Les capes d'invisibilité ? ", lui répondit-il.

" Oui, mais elles sont assez rares et guère pratiques dans des situations de combat... En fait, il existe un sort assez complexe qui permet de se rendre invisible... C'est sur quoi nous allons nous entraîner, mais au vu de la difficulté je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous réussissiez... au mieux vous deviendrez transparent, ce qui est déjà pas mal... mais pour arriver à ce résultat il faudra beaucoup d'entraînement... eh bien, commençons ! ", expliqua-t-elle.

Le temps défila de manière assez amusante : Lyra et Raziel devinrent totalement invisibles après seulement quelques minutes et tous ceux qui avaient pris la potion de Puissance devinrent transparents au bout d'une demi-heure tandis que les autres étaient juste un peu flous vers la fin de l'heure...

" Eh bien, je suis impressionnée par certains d'entre vous et pas très étonnée du niveau des autres... donc continuez à vous entraîner pour le prochain cours... au revoir ! ", finit-elle par dire.

On vit donc certains descendre dans la Grande Salle tandis que d'autres non... et on vit d'ailleurs de nombreuses personnes s'étaler sur le sol sans raison apparente... et sous l'hilarité générale... Et enfin, tout le monde vint s'asseoir à sa place et mangea son repas tranquillement sauf Harry qui vit Hedwige arriver avec une lettre... il s'empressa de l'ouvrir et lut à ses amis :

" Salut Harry, cette année j'aurais une proposition à vous faire, à toi et à tes amis, ce soir à Minuit à la Cabane Hurlante. Je t'attends avec impatience, Sniffle "

" Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut... ", dit Hermione.

" Aucune idée, mais on verra bien... ", dit Harry.

Ils suivirent ensuite un banal cours d'Enchantements, eurent un peu de temps libre puis prirent la direction de la salle qui servirait au cours de Combat d'épées magique. Ils y trouvèrent Raziel et entrèrent dans la salle qui était recouverte du sol au plafond par des coussins. La classe était principalement constituée d'élèves qui descendaient d'anciennes familles de sorciers.

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des coussins partout ? ", demanda un Serpentard.

" Ils ont peut-être peur pour votre santé mentale... "

La plaisanterie de Raziel ne fit mouche que chez ceux d'origine moldue, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup, laissant les autres dans l'incompréhension totale.

" Hein ?!! " (nda : Qu'est-ce que je disais ? ;) )

" Non, rien... ", dit Raziel en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce fut à ce moment que le professeur Giles entra, transportant une malle qui, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, fit apparaître des dizaines d'épées...

" Pour ce 1° cours, vous n'utiliserez que des épées moldues et émoussées pour éviter les blessures... Bien, qui estime être doué pour le Combat d'épées ? ", demanda-t-il.

Raziel leva la main fièrement ainsi que plein d'orgueilleux Serpentards.

" Vraiment ? Je serais curieux de voir cela... combattez par groupe de 2 et dès que vous avez vaincu votre adversaire, affrontez les autres vainqueurs... une sorte de mini-championnat, que je puisse voir ce que vous valez... " , leur expliqua le Professeur.

Cela fut ainsi fait, les combats contre Raziel s'achevant toujours du 1° coup que portait Raziel, et le mini-championnat fut aisément et rapidement remporté par Raziel.

" Je vois, le niveau ne semble pas très élevé, mais je ne peux guère juger Raziel vu le peu que j'ai pu observer... Je te propose donc un petit duel amical... ", lui prposa-t-il.

" A quel niveau ? ", lui demanda tranquillement Raziel.

" Parce qu'en plus, tu prétends m'affronter à mon niveau ? ", se moqua le prof.

" Non, je vous préviens que de toute manière je vais vous battre... ", lui expliqua-t-il.

" C'est un peu orgueilleux... arme principale ? ", demanda-t-il.

" Non, c'est juste réaliste, et arme secondaire mais vous pouvez prendre votre arme principale si vous voulez, ça rétablira un peu l'équilibre... ", le nargua Raziel.

" Vous êtes vraiment très prétentieux... et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas votre arme principale ? ", lui demanda-t-il.

" Simple, je ne m'en sers que pour tuer... ", expliqua Raziel.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid sur la classe, mais le prof ne se laissa pas démonter.

" Nous allons voir si vous en êtes vraiment capable... Présentation des armes ! Hélios ! ", commença-t-il.

Une épée flamboyante et lumineuse apparut à la main du prof et une épée foudroyante et flashante apparut à la main de Raziel lorsqu'il dit :

" Zeus ! En garde ! "

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes en position de défense à se jauger du regard, puis Raziel lança l'attaque distraitement, le prof évitant ses coups facilement, puis il éleva le niveau passant à son tour à l'attaque, mais vainement. Raziel, amusé, contrait les coups et prenait l'avantage, forçant même le prof à reculer. Puis, le prof essaya de le frapper avec une lame de feu, mais Raziel fut plus rapide et lui asséna un coup foudroyant qui l'envoya valser contre un mur, faisant ainsi tomber son épée. Raziel, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, lui demanda :

" ça y est ? Vous avez fini de vous échauffer ? On va pouvoir combattre sérieusement ? "

" Grrr... Ouais ! ", commença à se vexer le prof.

Il se releva donc, ramassant son épée, et ce qui suivit fut extrêmement difficile à suivre, les enchaînements étant trop rapides, les combats se déroulant parfois sur les murs. Mais à un moment donné, la scène se figea, le prof affichant un grand sourire de satisfaction, et déclara aux élèves qui suivaient le combat dans un certain état d'hébétude :

" Eh bien, vous pouvez voir que pendant un combat, si on est suffisamment concentré, on peut même lancer des sorts ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, votre camarade est complètement paralysé ! Ce qui le place dans une position très vulnérable ! "

" Règle n°1 : Ne jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire ! En fait, c'est vous qui êtes vulnérable ! ", le prévint Raziel.

" Quoi ?!! Mais c'est impossible ! Vous ne devriez même pas pouvoir parler ! Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? ", demanda le prof, pris par surprise.

" Simple, il suffit de regarder nos épées... votre sort dépend uniquement du fait qu'elles sont en contact, et c'est justement ce contact qui vous rend si vulnérable ! En clair, j'ai un moyen de vous faire regretter ce sortilège et ce sera très douloureux... Je vous laisse donc une chance de briser vous-même le sortilège... ", l'avertit Raziel.

" Je vois, c'est du bluff, bien tenté... ", dit-il.

" Dommage pour vous, je vous avais pourtant prévenu de ne pas me sous-estimer... ", répliqua-t-il.

Après cette déclaration, Raziel se chargea d'énergie statique et lança donc une décharge électrique de grande intensité sur le pauvre prof qui se retrouva foudroyé et projeté de l'autre côté de la salle, rompant ainsi le sortilège qui maintenait Raziel immobilisé.

" Ouah... qu'est-ce que ça peut faire mal... ", gémit le prof.

" Je vous avais prévenu, vous déclarez forfait ? ", lui proposa-t-il.

" Hors de question que je sois vaincu par un élève de cette façon ! ", dit-il orgoeuilleusement.

" Comme vous voulez, s'il faut vous terrasser je vais pas me gêner... ", lui accorda-t-il.

Le prof s'était traîné au milieu de la salle et redressé grâce à son épée et même dans sa position défensive, il affichait un air déterminé. Mais ce fut en vain, car une bourrasque nommée Raziel fonçait sur lui à vive allure, le frappa avec une attaque montante puissante, qui le projeta à 6 mètres au-dessus du sol. Hauteur à laquelle Raziel le rejoignit et lui asséna un enchaînement d'attaques aériennes violentes et l'acheva d'un puissant et foudroyant coup qui le projeta au sol et envoya valser l'épée du prof qui se planta dans un mur en passant juste au-dessus de la tête de Ron....

Raziel retomba sur le sol, satisfait, et on entendit le prof bégayer ceci :

" Cette technique... on dirait... mais non, c'est impossible... "

" Le cours est annulé pour aujourd'hui ! Il sera normalement assuré la prochaine fois ! ", annonça Raziel.

" Raziel ! Pourquoi tu dis cela à la place du prof ?!! C'est à lui de décider ! ", s'y opposa Hermione.

" Sérieusement, Hermione... regarde bien le prof, est-ce que tu trouves vraiment qu'il est en état de faire cours ? ", lui fit-il remarquer.

" Hum, apparemment non... dis, ce qu'on a vu c'était un combat d'épées magique au niveau maximum ? ", finit-elle par lui demander.

" Non, le combat amical a pour seul but de faire lâcher l'épée de son adversaire, on ne donne son maximum que dans les combats à mort... bon, tout le monde dehors, je vais conduire le prof à l'infirmerie... il va avoir besoin de soigner ses blessures, son moral et son honneur... ", expliqua Raziel.

" D'accord... à plus tard... ", lui dit Lyra.

C'est ainsi que tous se séparèrent et prirent la direction de leur salle commune, tandis que Raziel conduisait le pauvre professeur à l'infirmerie. Mais une fois Harry et ses amis entrés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Katie Bell sauta sur Harry et Ron. (nda : au sens figuré, bien sûr !)

" Vous n'avez pas cours ? ", leur demanda-t-elle.

" Non, le cours a été annulé ! ", lui répondit Harry.

" C'est vrai ? Parfait ! Comme j'ai été nommée Capitaine de l'équipe et qu'il faut trouver de nouveaux membres, on va en profiter pour faire nos essais maintenant que tous les membres de l'équipe sont là ! Allez ! On va au Stade ! ", annoça-t-elle joyeusement.

Ils allèrent donc au Stade, mais ils y trouvèrent les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard qui leur bloquaient le passage et leur montraient un parchemin.

" Nous avons l'autorisation d'utiliser le terrain pour tester nos candidats au poste de Poursuiveur ! Alors fichez le camp ! "

" Qui vous a donné cette autorisation ? Rogue ? ", demanda Katie.

" Et non ! C'est le directeur lui-même ! C'est grâce à l'un de nos candidats que nous avons reçu cette autorisation ! Maintenant, dégagez ! ", les brusqua-t-il.

Les Gryffondor furent donc obligés, grommelant, de retourner une fois de plus à leur salle commune, où ils tuèrent le temps comme ils le pouvaient. Hermione avec sa S.A.L.E. activité de couture, et Harry et Ron en faisant une partie de bataille explosive avec Lyra. Vint enfin le soir et ils descendirent manger dans la Grande Salle où curieusement ils trouvèrent Raziel...

" Tiens, il compte enfin manger ? ", demanda Lyra.

" Peut-être, mais c'est un Serpentard alors quelle importance ? ", dit Ron.

" Ron ! Un peu de tact ! T'es vraiment agaçant des fois ! ", lui dit Hermione.

" Ouais, ouais... alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? ", demanda-t-il, insouciant.

" C'est pas croyable... Il t'arrive de penser à autre chose qu'à manger ? ", se fâcha Hermione.

" Oui, mais quand je n'ai pas faim ! ", avoua-t-il.

" Donc, pas souvent... ", en conclut-elle.

" Eh !!! ", se vexa Ron.

" Vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux ? Regardez Raziel, il a plutôt l'air d'attendre que son sortilège sur Malefoy se lève... ", fit remarquer Harry.

" Ah oui, c'est vrai... Je me demande ce qu'il va dire quand il saura qu'il est resté 24 heures changé en statue... ", dit Ron.

" Ouais, ce sera amusant... ", approuva Harry.

Ils passèrent donc à table et dînèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'on entendit un bruit de fêlure, comme une coquille d'uf qui commence à s'ouvrir. En clair, le sort contre la petite teigne blonde se levait et on l'entendit dire :

" Mais... t'es passé où là ? "

Toute la Grande Salle éclata de rire à ces mots, en réalisant que Drago ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'une journée s'était écoulée depuis le combat... Ce que lui apprit un Serpentard avant d'ajouter :

" Et aussi... pfffff... il faut que tu te regardes dans un miroir... "

En effet, pendant ces dernières 24 heures, il avait été victime de blagues en tout genre et ses vêtements affichaient joyeusement un arc-en-ciel de couleur fluo, car il avait été affublé de divers vêtements ridicules, plus les déguisements qu'on avait essayé sur lui et pris en photo pour ne jamais perdre ce souvenir joyeux...

Raziel se leva et, avec un sourire en coin, lui retira les vêtements humiliants d'un geste vague de la main et s'approcha de Drago qui se mit en position défensive, mais Raziel lui dit :

" Détends-toi... ce serait dommage que tu passes l'année changée en statue, n'est-ce pas ? Je prends ton silence pour un oui... donc je te propose une trêve : tu ne me cherches pas et je ne te trouverais pas... ça te va ? "

Raziel tendit la main et après un long moment, Drago finit par lui serrer la main à contre-coeur...

" Allez, viens t'asseoir, je suis sûr que tu meures de faim... ", le conduisit-il à la table des Serpentard.

Un long gargouillement vint confirmer son affirmation. Tout le monde s'empressa de finir son plat, le bruit qu'avait fait Malefoy étant suffisant pour leur donner faim, sauf Raziel qui avait généreusement passé son assiette à Drago et discuta un peu avec lui... En un mot comme en cent, le temps passa et Harry, Ron et Hermione se préparèrent pour rejoindre Sirius dans la Cabane Hurlante. (nda : Pfiou... C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite, hein ?)

" Quelqu'un sait où est passée Lyra ? ", demanda Harry.

" Elle a disparu après le dîner en même temps que Raziel... ", lui répondit Hermione.

" Tant mieux, comme ça on n'aura pas à lui expliquer où on est allé. ", dit Ron.

" N'empêche, c'est bien que la potion de Puissance fasse toujours effet... ", dit Harry.

" Ouais, on ne sera pas à 3 sous la cape d'invisibilité pour une fois et on ira plus vite... ", dit Ron.

" D'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher... ", fit remarquer Hermione.

" C'est vrai ! Allons-y ! ", dit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent donc au Saule Cogneur tranquillement, ils avaient juste failli percuter dans les couloirs Miss Teigne, la diabolique chatte de Rusard. Ils appuyèrent donc sur le nud qui paralysait le dangereux Saule Cogneur et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, suivant le souterrain obscur pour finalement atteindre la Cabane Hurlante. Ils retrouvèrent ainsi un joyeux Sirius Black qui leur jappa :

" Bienvenue dans ma modeste demeure ! ça me fait très plaisir de vous revoir ! "

" Salut Sirius ! ça va ? ", lui répondit Harry.

" Très bien, je me suis amusé comme un petit fou ! ", lui dit Sirius.

" Oui, c'est bien... mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? ", les coupa Hermione.

" Hermione ! Tu es vraiment rabat-joie ! ", se plaignit Harry.

" ça, ça ne fait aucun doute... mais bon, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que j'ai une offre à vous proposer... ", acheva-t-il.

" C'est vrai ? Quoi ? ", lui demanda Harry avec enthousiasme.

" Eh bien, je voulais savoir si ça vous intéresserait de devenir des Animagi ? ", annonça Sirius en attendant son petit effet.

Faisant sursauter tout le monde, on entendit plusieurs voix sortir de nulle part :

" Oh oui, c'est vraiment très intéressant ! "

" Je ne te le fais pas dire ! "

" Euh... on est où, là ? "

Suite au prochain chapitre : Trois visiteurs un peu envahissants...

Ah... j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre... Par contre, je ne les ferais pas tous aussi long... c'était juste pour rattraper tout le retard que j'ai pris... Et autre petite chose... Je suis assez ennuyé de ne pas recevoir de reviews plus souvent...

Sinon, maintenant je suis sur MSN, alors si vous avez des choses à me demander : !

PS : mon dactylo me revenait trop cher, alors je lui ai offert ses vacances... Donc à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui tape ma fic ! Et ça m'ennuie particulièrement... Je demande donc des reviews pour m'encourager ! Une seule solution pour avoir des réponses et la suite :

Reviewez !!!


	9. Trois visiteurs un peu envahissants

**Chapitre 8 : Trois visiteurs un peu envahissants...**

" Mais, qu'est-ce que... ?!! ", s'exclama Sirius.

" Sirius Black... quelle surprise de vous voir ici... ", dit suavement Raziel.

" Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et où êtes-vous ? Je ne vous vois pas, et qui vous accompagne ? ", demanda Sirius, un peu perdu...

A ce moment apparurent Raziel Tepes et Lyra Lylyth qui étaient arrivé sous leur forme invisible puis Luna Lovegood qui entra dans la pièce en tenant un bout de parchemin à la main...

Harry se tourna vers les trois non-invité et leur demanda :

" Hum, Raziel... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment es-tu arrivé ici ? "

" Ben, je me promenais dans la Forêt Interdite et quand je sortais de la lisière, je vous ai vus entrer en passant par le Saule Cogneur, alors comme je me demandais ce que vous pouviez bien faire j'ai décidé de vous suivre... ", lui répondit-il.

" Comment ça tu nous as vus ? On était invisibles ! ", lui fit-il remarquer.

" Je vous signale qu'il y a des moyens de voir l'invisible... n'est-ce pas Lyra ? ", expliqua-t-il avant de jeter un regard amusé à Lyra.

" Ouais, ouais... ", concéda-t-elle.

" J'ai du mal à vous suivre tous les deux... Lyra, je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu nous as suivis ? ", lui demanda Harry, perplexe.

" Je ne vous ai suivi qu'indirectement... ", tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

" Comment ça indirectement ?!! ", demanda Harry de plus en plus perdu.

" Ce n'était pas vous que je suivais, c'était Raziel... A la fin du dîner je l'ai vu se rendre invisible et filer à l'anglaise... alors, j'ai fait de même... J'aurais bien aimé savoir où il comptait se rendre, mais il semblerait qu'il m'ait repéré et qu'il se soit amusé à me faire promener... ", finit-elle par expliquer.

" Tout à fait, je vois que tu es toujours aussi intelligente, mais tu as encore des progrès à faire en matière de discrétion... ", lui fit remarquer Raziel.

" Hum, mouais... Et toi Luna ? Comment diable es-tu arrivée ici ?!! " demanda ensuite Harry.

" Ben, je me promenais tranquillement dans le château, à la recherche de créatures qui n'apparaissent que la nuit, et dans un des couloirs j'ai trouvé cette carte qui traînait par terre... ", expliqua-t-elle à son tour.

" La Carte du Maraudeur ! ", s'exclama Sirius.

" Mais comment est-ce qu'elle est arrivée là-bas ?!! ", demanda Harry.

" Aucune idée...", avoua Ron.

" Accio Parchemin ! ", prononça Raziel.

La carte se dirigea dans les mains de Raziel qui la contempla d'un air intéressé en passant la main légèrement sur la surface tout en marmonnant puis déclara :

" Elle est pas mal cette carte... même s'il y manque encore un certain nombre de passages secrets... "

" Quoi ?!! Mais on avait fouillé tout le château ! ", s'exclama Sirius.

" Oh, c'est vous qui avez fait cette carte ? C'est quand même un bon boulot, vous avez trouvé tous les passages qui se trouvaient à votre portée... et en plus avoir fait une carte de Poudlard alors que c'est censé être incartable... C'est très ben joué... ", le félicita Raziel.

" Comment ça à notre portée ? Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? ", s'enquit Sirius.

" Mais non, Sirius ! Allons, réfléchis ! Tu ne t'étais jamais demandé pourquoi certains pans des murs du château étaient polis et d'autres non ? ", lui fit-il remarquer.

" Ben non, et je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir ! ", lui répondit Sirius.

" Lent pour la réflexion, hein ? Je te ferais remarquer que Poudlard est grand et que ses murs font plusieurs mètres de hauteur ! En clair, il y a de nombreux murs d'escalade éparpillés un peu partout, mais il faut quand même savoir allier exercice physique et intelligence pour les découvrir ! ", révéla Raziel.

" Je sens que je vais pouvoir m'occuper cette année à Poudlard ! ", répliqua Sirius, " au fait, vous ne m'avez pas répondu, que pensez-vous de devenir des Animagi ? "

" Ce serait un vrai plaisir ! ", répondirent en chœur Harry, Ron, Lyra et Luna. Ces derniers se tournèrent vers Hermione et Raziel, en les regardant d'un air incrédule.

" Bah, qu'est-ce qui vous pose problème ? ", leur demanda Sirius.

" Heu, je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer ", lui dit Raziel en lui indiquant discrètement les cinq autres, " mais disons que ça ne marcherait probablement pas... enfin je crois que je pourrais suivre la partie théorique... et ce n'est pas la peine de me poser d'autres questions je n'y répondrais pas ! ", ajouta-t-il en remarquant Hermione pleine de curiosité et ayant déjà la bouche ouverte pour lui poser une question.

Elle la referma donc, l'air déçue, puis dit :

" Ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'on sera des Animagi non-déclarés, on ne vaudrait pas mieux que Rita Skeeter ! "

" Eh ! ", s'offusqua Sirius, " je te rappelle que je suis un Animagus non-déclaré ! Alors ne m'insulte pas en me comparant à Skeeter ! "

" Skeeter ? ", dit Raziel en levant les sourcils en direction de Sirius qui lui répondit en rougissant légèrement :

" Euh oui... Elle a été une journaliste à scandales pour la Gazette du Sorcier pendant plusieurs années... ", en voyant Raziel ricaner il ajouta rapidement, " mais ce n'étaient que des articles diffamatoires, elle exagérait tout ! "

" Ouais ", dit Raziel, ricanant toujours, " je vois... "

" Ouais, bon... ", continua Sirius, " sinon, tu es d'accord Hermione ? "

" Bon, bon... ", répondit-elle, " c'est d'accord, ça pourrait toujours être utile... mais est-ce qu'on aura vraiment le temps ? Tu avais bien dit que vous n'aviez réussi qu'en cinquième année si je me souviens bien... "

" Oui, bien sûr, mais nous ne savions pas trop comment procéder... ", répliqua Sirius, " ce qui nous a pris le plus de temps c'était de faire des recherches sans nous faire remarquer, mais comme maintenant je sais comment faire, ça ne prendra pas aussi longtemps... "

" C'est-à-dire ? ", lui demanda Hermione.

" Oh, à peine quelques mois... ", lui répondit-il.

" C'est tout ? ", dit-elle, surprise.

" Oh, c'est le minimum... Tout d'abord il faudra découvrir quelle est votre forme animale, pour cela tout dépendra de votre capacité de concentration, ensuite il faudra vous faire transformer en la créature en question en utilisant une potion dérivée du Polynectar... Pour cela, c'est juste une question de temps... le temps de réaliser la potion et le temps de trouver un bout de la créature en question... et enfin... il faudra que vous appreniez à vous transformer en l'animal qui vous est prédestiné, et cela par vos propres moyens... à ce moment-là vous devriez savoir comment pense et fonctionne l'animal et tout dépendra de vos capacités magiques... ", déclara-t-il pensivement.

" Wow ! Et tu espères qu'on y arrivera en quelques mois ? ", lui demanda Harry.

" Tout, ou presque... dépendra de vous, ce qui nous avais pris le plus de temps c'était d'arriver à nous concentrer et ensuite d'aider le rat... ", finit-il par lâcher.

" Oui, ça me paraît logique ", lui accorda Hermione.

" Bon, alors on commence ou quoi ? ", demanda Sirius.

" Okee Dokee ", dit Raziel (nda : J'adore Hannibal Lecter)

" Parfait ", dit Sirius, " Nous allons donc commencer la 1ère partie dont la difficulté varie comme d'habitude selon les personnes... Cette première partie constituera en une incantation, vous devez vous concentrer et penser à la formule " aparecio daemon ". Lorsque vous serez suffisamment concentrés, l'incantation devrait faire effet... Ne vous étonnez pas si cela prend du temps, restez concentré... Malheureusement comme l'effet de l'incantation sera visible par tous, cela risque de déconcentrer ceux qui n'y sont pas encore arrivé... "

" Heu, Sirius... Quel sera l'effet de l'incantation ? ", demanda Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter...

" Eh bien, vous verrez sortir de vous la forme animale qui est en vous en une espèce de forme argentée, c'est assez semblable à un Patronus corporel et il dure à peu près aussi longtemps... ", lui répondit doctement Sirius, " Bien, maintenant concentrez-vous tous sur l'incantation et attendons... "

Le temps passa lentement mais sûrement, puis la première forme qui apparut fut un Sphinx, ou plutôt une Sphinge...

" Je sens que cela ne va être évident d'obtenir un morceau de cette créature, Hermione... ", lui fit remarquer Sirius.

" Pas si sûr... ", répliqua Raziel.

" Bah, pourquoi ? ", lui demanda Harry.

" Parce que les Sphinx sont toujours au programme de sixième année ", lui répondit Hermione, " et tu le saurais si tu daignais lire l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ ! "

" Oui, bon, très bien Hermione ! Maintenant, vous vous concentrez les autres ! ", dit Sirius.

Passa ensuite un long moment dans le silence, seulement interrompu par des craquements de temps à autre... Puis finalement apparut une créature étrange, apparemment à la fois visqueuse et éthérée, puis qui se transforma en chaise... tous s'étaient figés et avaient énormément de mal à en croire leurs yeux et encore plus de mal à comprendre...

" C'est bizarre ", finit par dire Hermione en regardant Luna, " tu es censée pouvoir te transformer en n'importe quoi ou... "

" Pas tout à fait ", l'interrompit Raziel, l'air profondément pensif, " c'est pas croyable... un Looney... bon sang... Dis-moi Luna, tu es certaine d'être humaine ? "

" Hein ?!! Bah oui... jusqu'à preuve du contraire... Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? ", demanda Luna, prise par surprise.

" Parce que malgré le fait qu'un Looney possède la faculté de camouflage en prenant la forme de n'importe quoi, le Looney n'est absolument pas une créature magique... ", finit par lui répondre Raziel.

" Quoi ?!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!! ", craqua Hermione, " c'est forcément une créature magique ! ça ne peut rien être d'autre ! " (nda : Ah, ces sorciers, pas fichus d'avoir l'esprit ouvert... )

" Oh, si ! ", répliqua Raziel, " et le problème c'est que ce sera justement assez compliqué pour en obtenir un morceau... mais je me débrouillerais bien pour en obtenir un... Et tout ce que je peux me permettre de vous dire d'autre, c'est que tu ne pourras pas devenir un Animagus, Luna... "

" Bah, pourquoi ? ", s'étonna-t-elle.

" Parce que les Looney ne sont pas des animaux... ce sont des êtres pensants et très intelligents.. ", expliqua Raziel.

" Mais pourquoi cette forme est sortie dans ce cas ? ", demanda Sirius.

" Parce que le principe de l'incantation c'est de révéler une partie de soi-même ", lui répondit Raziel.

" Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? ", lui demanda Lyra.

" Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment cela se fait, mais il semblerait que Luna soit mi-sorcière mi-Looney... ", révéla-t-il.

" Quoi ? Mais qui ? ", demanda Luna, déboussolée.

" Sais-tu qui a choisi ton prénom ? ", lui demanda-t-il à son tour.

" Heu, c'était ma mère, il me semble... ", dit-elle pensivement.

" D'accord, c'est donc probable qu'il s'agisse d'elle... ", accorda Raziel.

" Je ne comprends pas, quel est le rapport avec son prénom ? ", demanda Hermione.

" J'en ai déjà bien assez dit, et on est encore quatre à devoir se concentrer, alors vous feriez mieux d'arrêter d'y penser... ", leur rappela Raziel.

" Ouais, bah c'est plus très évident maintenant... ", lui fit-elle remarquer.

Après un long moment une nouvelle forme apparut et c'était un Magyar à Pointes !

" Wow ! C'est très rare Harry ! Les dragons font partie des créatures les plus puissantes ! ", lui fit remarquer Ron.

" Je me demande surtout comment je vais me débrouiller pour en obtenir un morceau ! ", s'inquiéta Harry.

" Je pourrais toujours demander à Charlie de m'envoyer un morceau d'écailles de Magyar à pointes, je crois qu'il ne devrait pas poser de questions ", le rassura Ron.

" Très bien ! Il ne reste plus que Ron, Raziel et Lyra ! ", leur rappela Sirius.

Suivit encore un long moment qui finit par être interrompu par les hurlements de Ron :

" Nom d'un troll ! Une Acromantula ! "

" Ron... rassure-moi, tu n'es pas arachnophobe ? ", lui demanda Raziel.

" Si... pourquoi tu me poses la question... ", répliqua-t-il.

" Heu, Ron... Il va falloir t'y faire : c'est TA forme Animagus ! ", lui fit remarquer Raziel.

" Quoi ?!! Non, c'est impossible ! Je ne pourrais jamais... ", tremblota Ron.

" Tout dépend de toi... Sinon, vous avez une idée de comment obtenir un morceau d'Acromantula ET d'y survivre ? ", demanda Sirius.

" On pourrait toujours demander à Hagrid... ", proposa Harry.

" D'accord, tu as le temps de réfléchir Ron... bon, il ne reste plus que Lyra et Raziel... il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher, il commence à se faire tard... ", rappela Sirius.

Passa encore un petit moment, puis une forme apparut et tout le monde semblait dans l'incompréhension, puis Raziel, l'air pensif, alla voir le dos de la forme, puis lâcha :

" Nom de... je dois rêver... c'est impossible... en tout cas, elle ferait une superbe Reine... ", dit-il, l'air complètement perdu, au point qu'il en avait oublié qu'on l'écoutait, puis il fit une tête étrange car il venait juste de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

" Heu... Raziel ? ", demanda Lyra, un peu hésitante et l'air troublée, " tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je me vois et sans changement, parce que j'ai du mal à saisir... "

" Oh si, il y a un changement... le corps a l'air plus robuste, les canines sont plus longues, et puis il y a ça... ", lui répondit-il, l'air gêné et troublé, en indiquand le dos de la forme.

" Quoi, ça ? ", dit-elle, ne comprenant pas trop de quoi il parlait.

Sa forme répondit à sa question, car elle déploya de grandes ailes, semblables à celle d'une chauve-souris...

" Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? ", demanda-t-elle, prise par surprise.

" Ce que tu vois, c'est ta forme Animagus... une Vampire... et qui a déjà très évolué... ", lui apprit-il.

" Quoi ?!! Tu plaisantes ? Comment ça se fait que ce soit cette forme qui soit apparue ? Et comment je pourrais en obtenir un morceau ? ", demanda-t-elle, l'air abasourdie.

" Non, je suis certain de ce que je dis, et il ne reste plus qu'un seul être qui y soit semblable... mais je peux m'arranger... et pour la cause de la forme, je ne peux pas te répondre... ce serait plutôt à toi de répondre à cette question... ", finit-il par dire, l'air gêné...

" Bon, très bien tout ça, mais même si je suis surpris qu'on ait avancé aussi vite, ce serait bien que tu trouves ta forme rapidement ta forme Raziel, on commence à être fatigués là quand même... ", lui fit remarquer Sirius.

" D'accord, c'est bon... j'y peux rien si tu te fais vieux, moi... ", se moqua Raziel avant de se dépêcher à se concentrer...

Après un moment, une forme immense apparut et tous se demandaient ce qu'était cette créature, sauf Harry qui se trouvait juste en face de la tête et il lâcha :

" Bon sang ! Un Basilic !!! "

Suite au prochain chapitre : **Halloween : 16 ans après (Partie 1)**

Voilà, enfin fini... Si vous avez des questions à me poser, ne vous gênez surtout pas ! Je suis friand de reviews ! Petite nouvelle : Vous pourrez discuter avec moi sur http:poudlardcity.free.fr (si vous ne le voyez pas écrit correctement, je l'ai aussi mis dans ma bio !) Et Grande nouvelle : Alohomora m'a donnée l'autorisation de traduire sa fic "Les Portes" en Anglais ! Rassurez-vous, je ne passerai pas tout mon temps dessus... Alors, à bientôt ! Oh, et j'ai mis mes anciens chapitres à jour, alors ne vous gênez pas pour relire ma fic ! Maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'à appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche...


	10. Halloween : 16 ans après partie 1

Aïe, je suis vachement en retard hein ? Mais bon, j'ai tellement été infecté de virus que j'en avais perdu ma connection internet ! Alors le temps que je sauve mes donnnées, que je formate mon disque dur et que je récupère mes données j'étais en partiels ! Mais maintenant je suis enfin en vacances ! Alors faites-vous plaisir avec ce nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait désiré !

**Chapitre 9 : Halloween : 16 ans après (partie 1)**

" Bon, bah au moins je sais pourquoi les araignées me fuient... ", remarqua tranquillement Raziel.

" Là, je ne vois pas trop comment on pourrait en obtenir un morceau... ", lâcha Sirius.

" La Chambre... il y a une peau qui est encore dans la Chambre des Secrets, en principe... ", se rappela Harry.

" Tu as trouvé la chambre ! ", s'exclama Raziel, " elle était où ? "

" Heu... l' entrée se trouve dans les toilettes des filles... ", lui révéla Harry.

" Oh, je vois... de toute façon ce n' est pas la peine de s'y précipiter je ne pourrais pas boire la potion... ", avoua Raziel.

" Bien, il est tard et je suis très content qu 'on connaisse déjà toutes vos formes, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à préparer cette fichue potion... ", déclara Sirius.

" Quand est-ce qu'elle sera prête ? ", lui demanda Hermione.

" Je devrais l' avoir finie pour Halloween... c' est une potion très complexe, tu sais ", lui fit remarquer Sirius, " donc vous avez amplement le temps pour trouver les morceaux pour votre forme Animagus, alors ce n' est pas la peine de se presser. "

" D'aaaaaccord... ", bâilla Ron, " je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on aille se coucher maintenant... "

" ça oui... ", en convinrent tous les autres, sauf Raziel, en choeur.

Ils lui jetèrent un regard confus et très fatigué, puis il expliqua :

" Bah quoi ? Je suis du genre nocturne, je suis au meilleur de ma forme quand il fait nuit... "

Épuisés, ils finirent par hausser les épaules et retournèrent à leurs dortoirs. Le temps passa, comme d'habitude, et Halloween finit par arriver.

Tout le monde se trouvait comme à l'accoutumée dans la Grande Salle, redécorée pour l'occasion, afin de profiter du banquet. Curieusement, on sentait une certaine excitation à la table des Serpentard...

" On dirait qu'ils nous préparent un mauvais coup... ", soupira Harry.

" Ou pire... ", murmura Hermione.

" Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? ", s'étonna Ron.

Hermione ne put lui répondre, car elle fut interrompue par la déclaration de Dumby :

" Un nouveau festin commence en ce jour de fête et... "

Dumby fut lui-même interrompu par un hurlement rocailleux semblant provenir de tous les coins du château. Raziel se leva instantanément, son image sembla se troubler et il disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard il réapparut, l'air excité, s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça :

" Une attaque d'envergure a été lancée contre Poudlard, j'ai pu repérer quelques dizaines de Mangemorts, une centaine de vampires et quelques Géants...

Cela jeta d'abord un froid, puis de nombreux cris de frayeur commencèrent à se répandre...

" SILENCE ! ", rugirent en même temps Raziel et Dumby.

" Ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer ! ", poursuivit Dumby une fois les élèves un peu moins terrifiés, " tous les élèves à partir de la cinquième année peuvent se joindre aux enseignants afin de défendre Poudlard s'ils le souhaitent, toute aide pourrait nous être précieuse. Le reste des élèves, groupez-vous dans la Grande Salle de manière à ce que les plus âgés protègent les plus jeunes, rassurez-vous, nous n'en arriveront sûrement pas là, nous allons forcément remporter la victoire ! ", finit-il par dire en regardant Raziel qui ne tenait déjà plus en place...

Les enseignants rejoignirent les portes de la Grande Salle, menés par dumby et Raziel, puis un groupe d'élèves finirent par les rejoindre, principalement des Gryffondor et certains Serdaigle et Poufsouffle mais aucun autre Serpentard... (nda : Quelle surprise !) Les membres de l'AD et Lyra en faisant bien sûr partie, et prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils suivirent Raziel qui menait le groupe jusqu'au Parc. Une fois arrivés, Raziel prit la parole :

" Bien, moi, Lyra et le directeur nous nous occuperons des Géants et nous viendrons vous rejoindre dès que possible pour combattre les Mangemorts et les Vampires. A propos de ces derniers, ne tentez même pas de les tuer, soit vous n'y arriverez pas soit vous épuiserez votre magie inutilement, contentez-vous de les stupéfixer, est-ce que c'est clair ? Bien, je vais prendre votre silence pour un oui et que je ne vienne pas vous y prendre à enfreindre ce que je vous ai dit... L'ennemi ne va pas tarder à arriver, alors préparez-vous ! "

Tout ce petit monde s'organisa, Dumby, Lyra et Raziel dans le peloton de tête puis on entendit des secousses bruyantes se rapprocher de plus en plus... Puis ils virent les Géants dépasser de la cime des arbres et marcher dans leur direction...

" On y va ! ", annonça Raziel, puis lui-même, Lyra et Dumby s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt pour affronter les Géants... Le Parc commença à être lentement envahi par le brouillard puis de nombreux Mangemorts commencèrent à sortir de la lisière de la forêt en lançant des sorts.

" A l'attaque ! ", cria le professeur Maugrey et tous répliquèrent contre les sorts des Mangemorts.

Le combat fut long et fréquemment des Vampires apparaissaient de nulle part et faisaient de leur mieux pour mettre les résistants hors combat, ce qu'ils ne réussissaient que rarement. Le combat était de temps en temps interrompu par un long râle caverneux et une forte secousse... Puis tous se relevaient et se remettaient dans le Combat. Presque tous les élèves volontaires étaient à terre et il ne restait plus que la moitié des Mangemorts lorsque Lyra, Dumby et Raziel sortirent enfin de la forêt et se mêlèrent à la bataille qui faisait rage dans le Parc. La situation commençait à se retourner rapidement contre les Mangemorts lorsque l'un d'eux fit apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus du Parc. Les Mangemorts semblaient s'être galvanisés grâce à cela, ce que leurs adversaires ne comprenaient pas, mais on remarqua qu'au fur et à mesure que le combat avançait que Raziel commençait à se servir de Magie noire, estropiant et blessant sévèrement les Mangemorts, allant même jusqu'à contre-attaquer en se servant du Doloris. Les Mangemorts commençaient rapidement à s'inquiéter et même dumby avait l'air soucieux...

Puis, sans crier gare, Harry vit les yeux de son directeur s'agrandir par une soudaine compréhension et fut choqué en voyant son directeur afficher pour la première fois une expression de mauvaise augure : celle de la Peur.

Dumby finit par se reprendre et annonça :

" Il faut battre en retraite ! Partez au château en emportant un maximum de corps ! Des Détraqueurs arrivent ! "

Tous les professeurs battirent en retraite, l'air affolé, mais en emportant autant de corps que possible en lançant des Mobili Corpi. Par contre, les élèves qui résistaient toujours, autrement dit la plupart des membres de l'AD, Lyra et Raziel restèrent sur place, et pendant que ce dernier continuait son massacre, les autres vinrent protester auprès du directeur :

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'on abandonne ? On est en train de gagner ! Les Détraqueurs ne sont qu'une formalité ! ", se plaignit Harry.

" Les Détraqueurs ne sont qu'une menace indirecte ! Le danger qu'ils vont provoquer sera beaucoup plus terrible que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! ", lui répliqua-t-il.

On entendit un certain silence et ils se retournèrent pour voir que Raziel avait déployé une barrière magique en face des Mangemorts et il appela :

" Lyra ! Amène-toi un moment ! "

" Eh ! Parle-moi sur un autre ton ! ", s'offusqua-t-elle, allant le rejoindre néanmoins...

Ils parlèrent un moment, puis Raziel rabattit sa capuche et sembla lui tendre quelque chose, puis elle rejoignit les autres.

" Maintenant, retournez-tous à l'abri ! Et n'en sortez pas tant que ça ne se soit calmé ! Alors fichez le camp ! Et c'est un ordre ! ", déclara Raziel.

Ils semblèrent protester mais Dumby se hâta de les emmener à Poudlard contre leur gré, tandis que les Mangemorts commençaient à encercler Raziel et que le brouillard se levait, puis disparaissait...

La dernière chose qu'ils virent fut l'arrivée par centaines de Détraqueurs et la porte de Poudlard se referma après qu'ils soient enfin rentrés...

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez laissé tout seul ? Il n'a aucune chance maintenant ! ", s'énerva Harry contre Dumby.

Il fut choqué d'entendre dans la réponse de son directeur un rire amer :

" Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui va se passer, et les Mangemorts non plus d'ailleurs... et il vaudrait mieux pas que tu sortes lorsque tout sera fini... ce ne sera pas très joli à voir... "

A ce moment on entendit un long hurlement de douleur puis le silence car Dumby venait juste de lancer le sortilège Sourdinam, et curieusement un orage semblait s'être déclaré dans le plafond magique...

" C'était Raziel ! Assassin ! ", se jeta Lyra sur Dumby.

Maugrey la détacha de dumby, la secoua un peu, puis lui dit :

" L'assassin n'est pas celui auquel tu penses, petite... oh bon sang, je suis bien content de ne pas être dehors... ", ajouta-t-il, l'air révulsé, son oeil magique pointé en direction du Parc.

" De plus, Raziel n'a pas hurlé parce qu'on lui a fait quelque chose... ce sont les Détraqueurs qui ont ravivé en lui un funeste et très douloureux souvenir... ", lui expliqua le directeur.

" Quoi ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous voulez dire ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que Raziel est seul avec l'ennemi et sans défen... ", Harry s'interrompit en voyant Maugrey prendre une teinte verte et dégobiller sur le sol...

L'orage du plafond magique semblait décliner, puis atteignit son summum sans prévenir, donnant l'impression que le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête, puis l'orage sembla retomber comme s'il n'avait jamais été là...

Le silence persista dans la Grande Salle, puis une silhouette encapuchonnée et couverte de sang ouvrit la grande porte, tenant encore un coeur chaud et dégoulinant dans la main...

Suite au prochain chapitre : Halloween : 16 ans après (partie 2)

Réponses au Reviews :

sora : Merci de ton compliment ! voici enfin la suite !

Lyrashin : Merci de ton commentaire ! Que penses-tu de ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre ?

annabanana-the cold : Merci ! Voici la suite que tu attendais tant !

Golden Sylphide :

1) Merci de ton super compliment ! lol ! Alors, tu comptes suivre la même filière que moi ?

2) Euh... merci, mais ça veut dire quoi IC ?

3) lol, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai écrit ce chapitre que je ne me souviens plus trop des détails... mais ça m'avait bien fait marrer !

4) parseltonmouth : un peu zarb, parseltongue c'est la langue et parselmouth est celui qui la parle, faut pas confondre ! lol ! Pour Dumby et Sev c'est juqte qu'ils me font un peu criser mais je suis plutôt sympa avec Dumby comparé à burningicecream qui ne supporte ni Dumby ni Hermione ni Percy non plus... et ça se voit ! lol !

5) Mais non, je suis juste sournois, je sais très bien que toutes mes fins de chapitre sont sadiques ! lol !

6) Eh bien, il y aura 2 tomes à Poudlard et après Raziel partira en "voyage", petite info : le 3ème tome se passera à Konoha ! mais franchement la limite des tomes c'est mon imagination ! lol !

7) Les enseignants ne sont là que pour préparer les élèves à la guerre en fait, et pour Hermione elle pourrait quand même être un peu plus discrète quand elle fantasme ! lol ! Pour le côté " vampire ", le quatuor va mener une petite enquête et je vais bien me marrer !

8) Ouais, je sais que les formes animagus que j'ai choisies sont assez zarb ! Et je te parle pas de la forme que j'aurais bien donnée à Malefoy ! lol !


	11. Halloween : 16 ans après partie 2

**N/A : **Bon, je pars en vacances pendant un mois donc je vous balance ça ! A mon retour, je vous préparerai un nouveau chapitre un peu plus amusant... J'essaierai d'intégrer des Spoilers et je me concentrerai davantage sur Harry et sur ses amis que sur mon cher Raziel... Pour les fans de magie, allez voir zemagiciens . free .fr vous y trouverez aussi Servane, qui écrit une fantastique histoire elle aussi sur jetez un oeil à mes favoris pour le lien ! Et merci pour toutes tes reviews Servane ! A dans un mois !

**Chapitre 9 : Halloween : 16 ans après (partie 2) **

Point de Vue de Raziel

Bon, si j'ai bien compris l'attaque est prévue pour ce soir... Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ma revanche contre Voldie... Une vengeance que je désire depuis 16 ans ! Depuis ce fameux jour d'Halloween où il a pu se débarasser de moi... En profitant lâchement de ma faiblesse... S'attaquer à un bébé de 3 mois est vraiment la chose la plus basse qui soit ! Comme si je pouvais me défendre... Mais il ne s'attend pas à mon retour... Il va amèrement regretter ce qui va se passer... Dommage qu'il ne vienne pas... tout ça parce qu'il préfère garder ses distances de Harry, heureusement qu'il ne sait pas qu'il aurait une chance de le vaincre... sinon il s'attaquerait à lui à un moment où il serait sans défense... quoiqu'il en soit, il ne va pas comprendre ce qui s'est passé lorsque toutes les forces qu'il aura envoyé auront été vaincues... et c'est dommage qu'il n'envoie qu'un seul membre de sa garde rapprochée pour diriger l'attaque... je me demande de qui il s'agit... bah, je verrai bien... , songea longuement Raziel.

Il mit ses pensées de côté lorsque Dumby se leva, commença son discours qui fut interrompu par l'enclenchement du système de sécurité, l'alarme étant relayée par les gargouilles.

Et c'est parti , pensa Raziel, avant de passer dans la sphère spectrale afin de rejoindre les hauteurs de Poudlard sans perdre inutilement du temps.

Une fois arrivé dans les hauteurs, il réapparut dans la sphère matérielle et repéra au loin les silhouettes des Géants, guidés par quelques dizaines de Mangemorts et accompagnés d'un épais brouillard.

Surement les vampires, heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas envoyé de Détraqueurs, ça simplifiera la situation... , pensa-t-il.

Il refit donc le chemin en sens inverse et annonça ce qu'il avait vu, une fois finis les préparatifs de défense, il les guida en direction de l'ennemi. Une fois les troupes mises en place il s'enfonça dans la forêt avec Lyra et Dumby pour régler le compte des Géants.

Que la fête commence , pensa joyeusement Raziel.

Tandis que Lyra et Dumby s'occupaient des quatre autres Géants, Raziel devint invisible et escalada les jambes de l'un des Géants, se plaça près de l'un des genoux, sortit sa fidèle épée et trancha les tendons derrière le genou, ce qui fit trébucher et hurler de douleur le Géant qui tenait malgré tout debout... Raziel sauta donc sur l'autre genou et réitéra la manoeuvre. Les jambes du Géant cédèrent enfin et pendant que celui-ci basculait en arrière, Raziel sauta et se stabilisa en l'air pour ne pas être emporté par la chute, puis il plana et atterit sur la poitrine du Géant et lui trancha la gorge comme si c'était du beurre... Pour rattraper le temps perdu, il préféré régler le compte de l'autre Géant plus simplement, celui-ci ayant observé la scène en ayant l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son compagnon. Et il ne vit jamais Raziel grimper jusqu'au sommet de son ventre et ne sentit que l'épée de celui-ci s'y planter et descendre le long de son bide, ainsi que la vie le quitter en même temps que des rivières de sang accompagnées par ses tripes et boyaux... (nda : magnifiquement gore, n'est-ce pas ?)

Raziel partit en vitesse rejoindre les autres afin d'éviter d'être submergé par les entrailles du Géant, ce qui lui aurait mis un certain pour se débarasser de l'odeur... Une fois Lyra et Dumby retrouvés, il les vit achever les derniers Géants et ils repartirent ensemble en direction du Parc.

La bataille faisait rage et ils arrivaient à temps pour redresser l'issue du combat. Lorsqu'il semblait qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de vaincre les Mangemorts, l'un d'eux qui était probablement celui chargé de les diriger fit apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus du champ de combat, semblant redonner espoir aux autres Mangemorts qui se lancèrent à nouveau dans la bataille.

Raziel était très surpris, mais il préféra se concentrer sur la bataille, puis il sentit son tempérament changer petit à petit, il ressentait en lui une douleur grandissante et l'énervement monter, commencer à se changer en colère, devenir fureur et atteindre une rage absolue, son esprit étant submergé par la douleur et un seul désir : la Vengeance. Il perdait progressivement le contrôle de lui-même et se laissait aller à faire souffrir les Mangemorts qui essayaient en vain de l'éviter. Raziel était tellement troublé par ses émotions que son esprit n'était pas en état de comprendre par lui-même la raison de son comportement.

Le problème fut réglé par Dumby lorsqu'il annonça l'arrivée des Détraqueurs et à ce moment Raziel comprit.

bon sang, ces fichus Détraqueurs ! Il ne manquait plus qu'eux ! Voldie n'aurait jamais dû faire appel à eux, mais il ne pouvait pas en prévoir les conséquences... Mais je comprends mieux, ce fichu souvenir, la tahison de celui qui était destiné à devenir mon maître et le terrible et funeste châtiment qu'il me fit subir, lui par qui j'étais en vie ! Avoir ordonné à ses serviteurs de me jeter dans ce qui était pour moi un bain d'acide et qui me fit subir les pires tourments, une telle douleur que je souhaitais mourir rapidement, mais le sort voulait que je le ressente comme si cela ne s'arrêterait jamais... Une fois ce calvaire fini et mon corps complètement dégradé, ce fut une nouvelle naissance pour moi et à ce moment débuta mon besoin obsessif d'assouvir ma vengeance et ma faim de Mort... Mais je dois me contrôler avant que ce soit trop tard, donner la possibilité à mes amis de s'enfuir avant qu'ils ne soient victimes de ma folie dévastatrice... , pensa-t-il tout en poursuivant son massacre de Mangemorts, puis il finit par se contrôler autant que possible et réussit à dresser une barrière magique avec le peu de concentration qui lui restait.

Il appela Lyra, en essayant de garder son calme, avec un résultat assez décevant...

" J'ai un service à te demander... ", commença-t-il.

" Eh bien, dis toujours ! ", le pressa Lyra.

" Bon, la situation va bientôt devenir dangereuse, je devrais même dire invivable... et je voudrais donc que tu gardes Phil en sécurité le temps que tout cela soit fini... ", lui demanda-t-il, ayant l'air d'avoir un sérieux mal au crâne.

" Bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu veux ! Euh, oui, enfin... ", commença-t-elle à s'embrouiller.

" Parfait ! ", dit Raziel, visiblement soulagé.

Il rabattit sa capuche et lui tendit son serpent qui vint s'enrouler autour du bras de Lyra, puis il fit partir ses amis qui n'étaient pas encore partis en ordonnant à ses troupes de s'en aller. Une fois suffisamment éloignés, il leva la barrière magique qui prenait tout ce qui lui restait de concentration, puis il laissa les Mangemorts restants l'encercler tandis que les Détraqueurs continuaient à se rapprocher...

" Alors, le vieux fou nous offrirait un martyr ? ", ricana une femme Mangemort, qui semblait être celle chargée de l'attaque.

" Hum... Bella, dommage que tu meures bientôt, Sirius voulait te tuer de ses mains... ", répliqua Raziel.

" Comment me connais-tu ? Et Sirius est mort ! alors, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! ", s'exclama Bellatrix Lestrange.

" Oh, mais Sirius est bien mort, Bella, il est juste revenu... et il n'est pas le seul... mais vous allez tous mourir ce soir... ", la prévint-il.

" Tu délires... cela doit être l'effet que les Détraqueurs ont sur toi... ", se moqua-t-elle.

" Les Détraqueurs ont plus d'effets sur moi que tu ne l'imagines, et tu vas vite regretter leur présence... d'ailleurs tu vas comprendre pourquoi dès maintenant... ", lui fit-il remarquer avant de retirer sa capuche, lui montrant son visage.

" Non, impossible... ", commença-t-elle, l'air dégoûtée.

Les Détraqueurs s'étaient maintenant trop rapprochés et s'étaient servis de leur pouvoir sur Raziel avant qu'ils ne le reconnaissent, mais cela était trop tard. Raziel se sentit complètement déchiré et se réveiller en lui sa nature maléfique ainsi que la faim qui en découle, tandis que son esprit ne pensait plus que : vengeance, tuer et dévorer... ainsi que la douleur absolue à laquelle il céda en un long et terrible hurlement...

Puis, le silence vint et le démon en lui prit le controle et commença son travail d'ange de la mort. Toute sa cruauté était utilisée et il élimina un à un les Détraqueurs grâce à son épée qui eut le plaisir d'assouvir sa propre faim en dévorant les âmes des Détraqueurs tandis que Raziel se servait de la totalité de ses pouvoirs pour tuer de la manière la plus horrible tous les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il les écartelait, les écorchait, les dégobillait et leur faisait subir tous les pires tourments, si bien que tous les Détraqueurs furent anéantis et il ne restait plus qu'un seul Mangemort qui avait été assez malin pour ne pas rester dans sa proximité... mais pas assez malin pour s'enfuir...

" Espèce de monstre ! ", lui cria Bellatrix qui s'est révélée comme la survivante, " Endoloris ! "

Le sort frappa Raziel, mais il n'eut aucune réaction.

" Bella, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la vraie douleur, alors ne crois pas que tu réussiras à me faire le moindre mal... ", la prévint Raziel, " tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir survécue, alors si j'étais toi j'en profiterais pour m'enfuir, à moins que tu ne veuilles bouffer les corps de tes chers compagnons, tu es une Mangemort, non ? ", finit-il avant de lui tourner le dos et de repartir en direction du château.

" Je ne supporterai pas de me faire humilier ! ", ragea-t-elle, " Endoloris ! "

Raziel préféra l'ignorer, mais mal lui en prit car le sort le frappa au milieu du dos, à un endroit très douloureux physiquement et moralement pour Raziel, et sur le coup il subit une intense douleur. Bellatrix semblait jouissive, mais cela lui passa lorsqu'elle vit le regard que lui lançait Raziel : un regard haîneux et maléfique.

" Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela... ", dit Raziel d'une voix menaçante, " alors je vais m'assurer que tu ne le refasses plus... ENDOLORISEMPRA ! "

Bellatrix fut frappée par le sort de plein fouet, et elle se sentit comme si la plus infime partie de son corps était poignardée encore et encore, la souffrance semblant ne plus avoir de fin... ce qui était le cas.

Raziel rabattit sa capuche et entra dans Poudlard, laissant derrière lui les cadavres dégoulinant de sang et de leurs tripes et Bellatrix continuant à se convulser frénétiquement sur le sol, puis il remarqua que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers ce qu'il tenait encore dans sa main : le coeur poisseux qu'il avait arraché à mains nues d'un des Mangemorts. Il le balança enfin par dessus son épaule, puis haussa les épaules en disant :

" Bah quoi ? "

Suite au prochain chapitre : Poudlard : 1 / 0 Voldemort


End file.
